What's hidden behind the curse
by The-Allenfangirl
Summary: Lavi's life changes drastically when he's dragged to a haunted mansion as sacrifice. Not only does he get welcomed by a prince with hair white as snow, but he gets tangled up in an awful curse. Secrets unfold and he finds himself growing closer to everything than he had ever expected. AU, Laven Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-man or it's characters
1. Chapter 1

**And then I wrote a new story. I know I should be continuing the other ones instead (I'm so sorry . I just can't find the inspiration for them yet, but some day I will! I really want to continue them) but this idea just hit me and I had to start writing it.  
The first chapter is a bit short, but I hope you'll enjoy it nevertheless. Please write a review if you like it :) **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The stagnant winter air was freezing. It crept through the tiny stitches of the thick winter coats, stretching it's icy fingers out to the skin and penetrating it, settling in the depth of one's bones. It was like Death had breathed over the landscape, silencing every possible movement. Not even the slightest breeze whispered through the bare trees that were invisible in the layer of complete darkness.

There was just one detail that seemed out of place and that was the group of people, quietly making their way through the snow, leaving a trail of footsteps over what would be an unused and overgrown path again in spring.

The atmosphere among them was tense. Their fingers clutched around the handles of their lamps, their faces distorted in grimaces. In the middle of the circle of strong and hardened men was a shivering red-haired figure without a warm, woolen coat. The bandana on his head had slid down on one side, almost taking the eyepatch on his right eye out of sight. So now and then he would get a light push from the man behind him to urge him on, making him stumble and pull at the ropes around his wrists in a reflex to regain balance.

'Come on, can't we talk ab…' Lavi tried to plead one last time before he was cut off by the hiss of one of his companions. He fell silent with a sigh and tried to peer through the darkness ahead of them. He had tried time after time to escape the situation, but six men were too much for him to handle and they were as stubborn as a donkey. There seemed to be no possible way to persuade them to let him go.

Instead they kept on walking through the night, coming closer and closer to their destination.

Suddenly they were there. The captured male didn't realize it until the clouds finally broke up and allowed a ray of moonlight to pass and touch the earth, revealing a huge mansion only 2 minutes away from their place.

The breath got stuck in the redhead's throat while his eyes sucked in all the details of the building. It was old and badly maintained. Weeds had taken over the giant garden and even made the big staircase leading to the entrance their territory, the bare branches sticking out of the snow like spikes. Creepers on the high majestic walls shone a cold silver in the icy light of the moon and the paint on the wooden panels had come off mostly, leaving the unprotected material free for the harsh weather conditions.

'So, we're here.' The men stopped in front of the two front doors of the mansion. One of them took place behind Lavi and started fidgeting at the ropes until the redhead could feel the tension of them fade. Soon his hands were free and he rubbed the sore lines on his wrists.

'As promised you'll get the one weapon you chose before to give you a slight chance of survival.'

That was none if you listened to the tone of the man's voice. It wasn't much more than a symbol anyway, but still Lavi suddenly wished he had chosen something else, at least a sharper object, when his fingers clenched around the heft of the hammer he got offered.

'We wish you good luck and may you rest in peace in case you'll leave the land of the living.' And with those emotionless words, the doors were thrown open and the redhead was shoved in. A second later the doors closed and a key turned in the lock, leaving the male alone in the dark, with only a hammer to protect himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**And here's the next chapter. It's not very long again, but I rather update more often with shorter pieces than long pieces after a really long time.  
Thank you for the reviews :D and the follows and favourites of course.  
Enjoy reading and please leave a(nother)review if you liked it (they motivate me).**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

It took Lavi some time to adjust his eyes to the darkness of the hallway just to the point he could make out different shapes and shadows. Only a ray of moonlight fell in the room through the few windows. In the middle hung a huge chandelier, but most of the candles had gone out while three of the others sputtered as they fought for their life in their last moments.

Who had lit those? He'd thought the house would be abandoned, but these lights were turned on this evening. Someone had been here.

Just one second to push his bandana back up his forehead, then he clenched his fingers around the hammer as he looked around and took a careful step forward. Nothing happened.

The silence was nerve wracking. He remembered what one of the villagers had told him. A monster lived here. Once people came in, they never came out. Every three years the creature needed a sacrifice to stay calm. He had been the unfortunate stranger that came to the village at just that moment, so they had restrained and brought him here. That way they could save themselves and their families.

So now Lavi was in trouble and he had to escape this house quickly. He didn't know if there really was a monster, but something had made these people scared and he didn't want to find out what it was. However, the front door was locked. It didn't seem like that would be a way out. He looked around again. There were no windows here, but if he could find one in another room he'd be able to break it and leave.

He set another step and then froze when he felt like he was being watched. He lifted the hammer to the side of his cheek, ready to use it for whatever would come his way.

Silence.

He scanned the surroundings, tension building up in his muscles and only then his gaze stopped at two yellow lights in the darkness. He stared at them, trying to convince himself they were not eyes, but a few seconds later they blinked. He couldn't see much of their owner.

'Seems like they brought another poor soul as a sacrifice.' The voice of a middle-aged man filled the room and made Lavi flinch. 'Humans can be so egoistic.'

The redhead's heart accelerated, drumming in his ears. The arms holding his weapon trembled almost unnoticeably just like his voice when he asked: 'Are you the one that takes away the humans that are sent here?'

'No, I don't do such things.'

But that didn't really reassure the male and to make it worse he could hear the sound of a door opening and closing and then approaching footsteps. He prepared himself for battle, locking his eyes on the spot he heard the sounds end. Then another door opened and he could see a figure enter.

Fingers snapped in the darkness and within a moment the burned out stumps of the other candles were burning again, causing the hallway to be flooded with warm light.

'Now I can at least see who entered my home.' The owner of the new voice was a boy, around Lavi's age, with unnatural white hair and a red scar stretching out from the left side of his forehead over his eye to the side of his chin. Thick, high quality clothes covered the slim but strong body, showing that despite the bad state of the mansion, this guy was living in wealth.

Lavi tightened the grip around his hammer. He didn't know who this guy was and he was definitely not going to let himself get killed easily, though he had to admit there seemed to be no bad intentions in the boy's expression at all. Then he returned his gaze to the yellow eyes again and felt relief wash over him. The thing staring at him was a big, red cat. The tom had made himself comfortable on the railing of the balcony, just next to the stairs and was looking at him lazily. His tail sweeping from side to side in a carefree manner.

'Master, why didn't you come and tell me I had a guest?' reproached the boy to the cat like the animal could understand it. 'If Neah hadn't told me, he would have been here with no-one to welcome him!'

The pet yawned widely, showing off two rows of tiny jagged teeth. Then, to Lavi's dismay, the voice he had heard first came right out of the cat's mouth.

'I just didn't feel like it. Too much of a bother. I was just lying comfortably.'

'That's a horrible reason!'

'Shut up, stupid apprentice.'

'I'm not your apprentice anymore!'

'Then why are you still calling me master?'

Lavi let them argue for a moment before deciding it was time for an explanation. 'Uhm, I'm sorry, but who are you?'

The boy looked up with an annoyed expression that changed to shock in a second. 'Oh no, where are my manners?!' He hurried down the stairs so elegantly and swiftly that you could see he had done it before. 'I'll introduce myself.' He stopped just in front of Lavi and offered his hand, like the redhead wasn't holding up a hammer as a weapon at all.

The red-haired male hesitated. This could be a trick.

The boy saw it and smiled innocently. 'You won't need a weapon. Nobody's going to hurt you. The stories have just gone out of hand. This is my house and I can assure you that nothing will attack you while I'm watching.'

Lavi had seen a lot of people and he recognized the honesty behind the words of this boy. This was a person he could trust. He lowered the hammer and took the hand with his right. 'I'm sorry, but I heard this place is haunted, so I'm a bit on edge.'

The other male smiled. 'I'm Allen Walker, owner of this house and I can tell you that it is indeed haunted, but doesn't have to be dangerous for you at all. I'll try to make your stay as comfortable as I can.'

Those words were definitely questionable and he had to fight the urge to tell this 'Allen' he wouldn't be staying, but something told him he didn't really have a choice. 'I'm Lavi,' he told his host.

'So, Lavi, come further and please tell me how you got here.' Allen gestured to a door and lead him through the house, not taking the eyes off his visitor for even a moment.

The memory only already made Lavi feel like sweatdropping. 'Well, I was sent to the village nearby by my grandfather to gather books for his library. Especially about this region, because he doesn't have much of those. But the villagers aren't very fond of strangers, are they?'

Allen laughed at the last sentence. 'They definitely aren't.' Then his expression turned back to a serious and guilty one. 'But I'm sorry they caused you so much trouble. You probably wouldn't have had it if you had come at a better timing. It was just about the time they do the 'sacrifice'.' Judging on the boy's voice the idea disgusted him just as much as his guest.

'It's okay, it's not your fault. I guess I'm just unlucky,' Lavi sighed while he kept his eyes on all the corners they turned so he would remember them later.

A glimpse of grief passed the boy's eyes, but he didn't say anything about it. Instead he stopped in front of a door and smiled at his guest. 'I'm sure you're hungry and I've already been bad enough of a host, so I'll treat you to a meal. After that I'll explain the rules.' He opened the door, revealing a large dining hall with a long table. There were two plates on it already, like he had been expected.

'Please, Lavi,' Allen requested holding the door open for him, 'sit down and have dinner with me. It's been ages since I last had a visitor.'


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm away away for the summer holidays and didn't really expect to be able to upload anything, but I have some wifi right now and had written a chapter before, so I decided to take this chance :) Please enjoy reading it and leave me a review on what you thought of it.**

* * *

The meal was remarkably silent considering how much was still unexplained for Lavi, but Allen had been right when he had assumed his guest was hungry. The villagers hadn't fed him anything for three days, believing that was needed for a 'pure' sacrifice. Maybe his host already knew that. It would be no surprise, considering that all the people that had been sent off before him were left at this house as well.

Besides, the food was delicious and served with expensive wine that made Lavi decide he'd better not take more than one glass to keep his head clear. There were many dishes, all brought in by a maid with green hair and a heart-warming smile. It was just a matter of time until the redhead was all filled up and leaned back in his comfortable chair.

It was fishy though. First he was brought here as a sacrifice by some terrified villagers and now he was treated to an amazing dinner. Despite the good feeling he had now that he was satisfied, he was forcing himself to stay on edge and not let his caution slip for even a moment.

'Shall I show you around the house and tell you more about the situation? I'm sure you want an explanation.' Allen stood up from his seat and sent the redhead an expecting glance.

That was what he had been waiting for. So he followed the boy's example and walked with him through a door on the other side of the room into the house.

As soon as the boy had lit a candle and they were walking through the corridors together again Allen sighed so deeply that Lavi looked up in surprise. Reluctance could be read on the white-haired male's face.

'Let's start with the bad news, then I'm at least done with telling you that.' Allen stopped and waited until his guest was looking him in the eyes, before he continued softly. 'I really don't like to say this, but I'm afraid you can't leave this place for the next three years.'

That was straight forward. It left Lavi dumbfounded for a few seconds. So there _was_ more to this. However, he didn't understand why or how Allen was planning to keep him here. And three years was a strangely specific amount of time. What was it that the boy wanted to do with him in that time?

Apparently the other saw the questions in his gaze, because he continued hastily: 'It's not that I won't _let_ you leave! Really, I'd rather give you your freedom, but you won't be able to.'  
He opened a door and suddenly they were back in the hallway.

'Here,' he offered Lavi a key, 'You can try yourself. If you can get out, you're free to go.'

The redhead looked at the object his host had dropped in his hands. The iron felt cold against his skin, almost as cold as the feeling that was spreading through himself. He had been to a lot of places, but this was a situation he hadn't experiences before. He wasn't really sure how to deal with it.

Nevertheless, he nodded and walked to the door, sticking the key in the lock.

It turned easily and the satisfying clicks of the moving mechanism filled the hall, then the door opened with the cracking of old wood until the icy night air blew in and made him shiver. He didn't really see the problem, but as soon as he took a step it was like walking into a wall. He groaned and rubbed the spot where he had hit his head, then stretched his arms forward and put his hands on the invisible barrier between him and the outside.

'See what I mean?' When he looked back he saw Allen look at him with an almost sad expression while he came forward and pushed his fingers against the invisible surface next to his guest. 'The same will happen when you reach out of the windows or would even break a wall, which I have to request you not to do. It can get quite cold here in winter.' He laughed slightly to his visitor before he retreated. His pale arms wrapped around his body and a shiver shot clearly visible through his body. 'About that, let's close this before we freeze to death.'

Lavi nodded as in a trance and stepped back, letting his host close the fancy front door and pull out the key. So many questions swirled through his mind that he wasn't sure which one to ask first. What was holding them back? Why would it go away in three years? What did it have to do with him? He breathed deeply to confront Allen with them, but the other male was quicker.

'In three years it'll disappear and you'll be free to go. It's a curse that has been cast on me, I'm sorry for dragging you into this.'

'A curse? But I thought this place was haunted.'

Allen chuckled. 'Yes, it's haunted here too, but that's just our poltergeist Neah. He won't give you any real trouble, just a ghost who gets bored easily and might start pulling of pranks. But if you find him in a good mood you can have a nice conversation with him. You'll meet him soon enough.'

'So, you've got a ghost and a curse.' Before this Lavi hadn't thought either of those existed and suddenly there was more than one supernatural phenomenon in one place. It felt kind of overwhelming, even if you didn't count the fact that he didn't know yet how to solve this three year problem. His grandfather was going to be furious that he got himself in so much trouble, especially because he didn't find any new books for the library at all.

'Yes, that's right. The curse is what's the problem for you though.' Allen explained, ' It'll keep everyone that enters in here for three years, from then on they can go in and out whenever they please. Like my maids, they've been here long enough.'

'And you?'

'I'll be stuck in here forever.'

His host's tone told him he shouldn't ask further, so he remained silent while they made their way through the house.

'This is the kitchen.' They entered a large room full of counters, an oven and all kinds of cooking supplies. A man with pink hair, bound back in two long, thin tails was bend over the stove, seemingly busy making something, before he turned around and greeted the boy with a kind smile. 'Good evening, prince. I see we've got another visitor.'

Lavi looked at his host in surprise at hearing the title, but he didn't seem to notice. Instead he smiled at the man. 'Lavi, this is my cook Jerry. He makes all our meals. He's the best you'll ever find. Jerry, this is Lavi, out new guest.'

The redhead shook hands with the employee, who seemed really happy to see a new face, before Allen gestured him to follow. They left the kitchen and passed a few other rooms before they entered a large room with comfortable looking sofa's and a chess table in a corner. Heavy curtains hung down in front of where the windows should be. On a thick pillow lay the large red tom cat from earlier, which only lifted one eye lid lazily to watch them through a slid.

'This is the living room I use most. I like to play chess here or read a book on the couch.' Then an annoyed, humorless grin spread on his face and Lavi could swear he saw a white eyebrow twitch. 'Well, that is if a certain cat doesn't occupy the sofa.'

A low growl rumbled in the animal's throat for a moment, before it closed its eye.

'By the way,' the boy continued, apparently in control of his emotions again, 'his name is Marian Cross. He was once human, but an accident got him stuck in the form of a cat. He was a friend of my uncle Neah and because of that he lives in this house too.'

An accident? Lavi felt his eyes widen for a moment. He couldn't imagine what kind of an _accident_ could make someone look like that. But he didn't say anything, because the cat, whose name was apparently Cross, didn't look happy at all. Instead, his tail swiped from side to side angrily.

'You'd better remember that,' the tom growled, 'I won't let you treat me like a pet.'

The white haired boy laughed humorlessly. 'Oh, you wouldn't want to either. Better stay far away from him.'

The red tail twitched at that commend, but the animal put his head down and closed his eyes again, apparently ignoring them.

'Let's go,' the other male seemed to be in a hurry now and pulled Lavi with him, out of the room.

He showed his guest all around, telling him what the rooms were for and when he would use them. Now the redhead understood why his host had taken the candle, because not every corridor was as well-lit as the others. They soon ran into a maid with brown hair, who was introduced as Miranda Lotto and for a moment Lavi thought he saw her trip when they left the room. In another place they passed a door Allen told him not to open. It was the boy's study and he didn't like people in there. However, if he ever needed him he could knock on the door and Allen would open it if he were inside.

And then they entered the library. Lavi felt the air stuck in his throat when he saw all the books. The place was huge and filled with lots of bookshelves, all stocked with, mostly old and valuable, literature. He looked around and felt his fingers itch from eagerness to pull a book out and start reading it.

'Most of these are from my uncle Neah, but I use them now. You can always read them if you like. You'll be stuck here for three years and it might be a way to pass those without too much boredom.' He sent his visitor a smile. 'and to judge from your face you won't mind at all.'

'I'd love to,' the redhead admitted. 'Would you mind if I copy some as well? Then I can at least take some books to my grandfather's library after all.'

'Oh no, please feel free to.'

Lavi smiled broadly and let his eyes dart over the thousands of covers, the smell of paper and ink filling his nose. This was great. Maybe he would be able to calm down the old man after all when he came back, by showing him all the new books he had copied. Besides, he had an excellent memory. He could read even more books and write their contents down as soon as he got home.

'But we'd better finish this tour first,' Allen broke through his thoughts, 'and after that you probably want to sleep. Lenalee is preparing a bedroom for you right now. It should be finished soon.'

Only then the redhead realized how tired he was and he nodded, following his host to the rest of the house. However, there wasn't much left anymore. Allen gave up opening every door as soon as they came to the hall with the bedrooms and in the end only showed him the way to his own room and opened the door, revealing a room that was flooded with candle light.

'You'll be sleeping here for the next three years,' the boy declared kindly. 'I hope the room meets your expectations. To the right is a door to your bathroom. You only have to ask Lenalee or Miranda to make you a bath and they will. If there's anything I can do for you, you can just tell me.'

Lavi nodded and smiled tiredly. 'Thank you. I think I'll be find for now.'

'Then I wish you a good night.' His host smiled, his teeth glimmering a ghostly white that matched his hair in the light of the candle he was holding in the dark corridor.

'Good night,' the redhead replied before retreating in his room.

It was a nice place. Large and comfortable. The curtains were pulled closed and a big double bed offered him the promise of a good night's rest. Someone had lit the hearth and now a cozy fire was already warming the room. Two comfortable looking chairs stood in front of it and he sunk down in one of them, sighing in relief. Only now that he could feel the warmth of the fire he realized how cold he had been before. He hadn't worn a coat all night and finally the biting cold was forced out of his bones. His plan had been to relax just for a moment and then go to bed, but instead he fell asleep on the spot and only woke up the next morning.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the reviews! They make me happy and motivate me to continue. Here's a new chapter. Enjoy reading it!**

* * *

Lavi wasn't really sure of where to go the next morning. He had woken up, finding the hearth cold and soft light filtering through the little splits between the curtain and the wall. The candles that had burned the night before had all gone out.

When he entered the bathroom, he found all he needed there, so he washed his face and cleaned his teeth before leaving the rooms that were meant for him. His clothes felt dirty and mud was still on them from the journey through the darkness and the rough treatment of the villagers, but he didn't have any spare ones. Maybe he could ask Allen about that. If he was meant to stay here for three years he figured his host could at least get him some new underwear.

The corridor looked a lot less hostile now, though it still wasn't what one could call 'light'. There weren't many windows, but through those that were flowed piercing sunlight, twice as strong because it was reflected by the snow outside. He looked from left to right, wondering what was expected of him, before starting to go back to the main hall. Maybe he'd find something there or on the way, otherwise he could go to the kitchen. He was sure Jerry or the maids would be there. They would be able to help him.

His thoughts were broken up when a silhouette turned the corner. Icy white hair fell on a face that split open in a smile.

'Lavi, there you are.' Allen didn't look as surprised as he should have been. Like he had been expecting that he would walk into his guest when he turned the corner. 'I came to take you to have breakfast.'

The redhead blinked in surprise before he smiled back. 'I didn't expect to meet you here, but I was just looking for you. Breakfast sounds great.'

And actually it really did. Hunger was just beginning take form in his stomach when his host turned around and gestured him to follow. He lead the way to the dining room, where the tables were all prepared again, filled with bread, eggs, bacon, soup and everything else Lavi could imagine to eat in the morning.

'Please, take a seat and help yourself,' said Allen with an elegant wave of his hand to the other chair. 'Jerry's been busy all morning, he likes to leave a good first impression on new visitors.'

His mouth watering, Lavi didn't have to be told that twice. He took place and waited for his host to start eating before he grabbed a piece of bread himself. It was covered with a thick layer of butter, molten by the warmth that was still coming from inside the food. It was as fresh as it could be. As soon as he took a bite, the rich flavors filled his mouth and he sighed deeply in satisfaction. This was just as good as he remembered the dinner the other day. Only this time he wasn't as hungry, so he had the time to really enjoy it.

Still, it struck him as odd. If he really only had to stay for three years, why seemed the villagers so terrified of this place? Allen had to be hiding something, but he couldn't figure out what.

He inspected his host during breakfast, chewing seemingly thoughtfully. Again they didn't say much. The boy was eating fairly fast for someone so wealthy and his appetite seemed big enough to satisfy three grown man. He didn't seem to have much time in between his bites of food to speak.

Finally they both downed their last glass of milk and Allen smiled at him with a relaxed expression. 'Did you enjoy your meal?'

'It was delicious!' Lavi confirmed, before leaning back in his chair.

'I'm glad to hear that. I'll pass the information on to Jerry. He'll be delighted.'

The redhead nodded. His mouth suddenly gone dry. He wanted to ask about his clothes, or if he could send a letter to his grandfather, but suddenly he wasn't so sure anymore it was a good idea. Allen had seemed nice enough, but it still didn't fit together. Maybe there was another side of his host he hadn't seen yet and he didn't think he wanted to.

'Is there anything you want to ask me?' The boy looked at him with a nice and supportive expression, almost urging him to spill out his problems. He leaned forward and folded his hands on the table. 'Is it possibly about your clothes? Because I've already taken note of that. New ones will arrive with our supplies in this afternoon. I wanted to offer you mine in the meanwhile, but I'm afraid they wouldn't fit.'

It was like the male had read his mind. Lavi opened his mouth, only to speak a few seconds later, because he had to recover from the surprise. 'Yes, that was actually exactly what I was thinking of.' Then he smiled gratefully. 'Thank you. I don't need anything fancy, but I'd be really happy if I would just have something clean.'

'You'll be able to change soon. Anything else?'

The redhead declined.

'Alright, then I think we're done for now. I need to pull back in my study. Why don't you take a look around the library? Do you know the way yourself?'

'That's a good idea. I still remember how to get there from yesterday, so I will be fine.' He followed his host's example of standing up.

'Then, if you would excuse me. I'll come to get you when it's time for lunch. If you need anything, you can ask a member of my staff. You can always find someone in the kitchen, or ring one of the bells in the rooms. If it's really me you need, than you can knock on my door.'

Lavi nodded and watched as Allen sent him a last smile and disappeared through the door behind him. He himself turned around as well and left through the other exit, ending up in another long corridor. They all looked alike, but his memories were sharp. Without a moment of hesitation he found his way to the library.

The books on the shelves were just as alluring as before. He walked between them, trying to decide where to start. The titles were mostly ones he didn't recognize, but they were clearly organized, though he wasn't able to understand yet what it was based on. At some point he just grabbed a book and started reading in it.

He frowned. It was filled with words he didn't understand, even though it was obviously in Latin, which he could usually read fluently. Also, it didn't seem to make much sense. Giving a dove something he didn't recognize the name of and then they suddenly had forgotten all about the bird and started talking about a rat and it's… another weird word. In the end it seemed to result in a human having senses like a rat's, or was it a rat with senses like a human? No, he was pretty sure it said the rat's senses became a human's, but that was ridiculous…

He paged further, then put the book back when it only made him more confused. He went to another shelf and opened a different book, but this time it seemed to inform about some ancient civilization. Lavi knew about all there was to know about history, but there were events and names in it he didn't recognize. It, again, didn't seem to make sense.

What was this library? Or more: what were these books?

He put it back and searched further, but they were all the same. Some, even, he found out, were in a language he had never seen before. The violent and rough scribbles made him feel cold to the bone, so he quickly started to avoid those.

Maybe if…

 _BAM!_

He jumped in surprise, looking at the ground where a book had fallen open. Somehow it had left it's place on the shelf and landed just a hand from the male's feet. He sighed deeply, realizing how lucky he had been. This one had stood high, it would have been quite a hit if it had crashed on his head.

Carefully he picked it up and realized he could read it. It was about history, but seemed to differ from his own knowledge in a few points. He closed it and looked at the title. His brows pulled together in a frown.

 _A short summary of the magicians' history for beginners_

Magicians? However, he pulled the book against his chest, now inspecting the titles with a different eye. So it was about magic. There could be some about alchemy here too. Those didn't show up much anymore these days. They could be quite valuable for the old man's library, even if they didn't quite believe it themselves.

However, apart from this one it was still no use. The others were all too different from what he was used to and he couldn't imagine this one book in his hands could change that.

A high, rolling sound filled the library and he looked up in alarm. He knew what that was, it was the ladder leading up to the higher shelves that was moved, but then, really, really, fast. He quickly stepped back in the middle of the path to avoid a crash, then saw the thing appearing in his vision. It stopped just a few steps away from him, trembling from the force of the sudden halt.

There was nobody handling it.

'What the…?'

Looking around he really concluded he was all alone. The wooden tool had moved on its own, but that was impossible.

Cautiously he took a step closer to it, then another one, until he was standing in front of the object. It was leading all the way up to the ceiling, along rows and rows of bonded literature. Then he noticed the book on one of the high shelves. It was shoved out slightly. Its back reading in elegant golden letters: _The basics of black magic._

 _'_ _I'm not surprised you couldn't read the others.'_ A man's voice painted with a hint of amusement resonated through the room, though it's owner was nowhere in sight. _'_ _Usually you start at the beginning.'_

So it _was_ about magic. He looked for the other male again. 'Who are you?'

When there came no answer he laid the book he was holding on the ground and took hold of the ladder with an uncomfortable feeling.

This was bound to go wrong. What if it would move as quickly again as before? He didn't know yet how that had happened. He would definitely fall and break his neck if he was all the way to the top.

Nevertheless the pull of knowledge was stronger and he put his feet on one of the steps.

It stood as solid as it should.

Suddenly feeling assured by the well-known feeling of climbing to a book, he picked up pace and made his way up. Just five shelves away he heard a soft shuffling noise. He looked up in surprise and his eyes widened when the book's back came in sight over the edge. It kept sliding further and further.

Lavi picked up pace, but not enough. The object toppled over its shelf and soared through the air.

'No!' Without thinking, he reached out to save it. His hands closed around the leather cover, but he lost his footing. The world tilted and his heart sank when he realized how far he'd fall.

Then two hands seemed to connect to his back. With a firm push they got him back to the wood, giving him just enough time to get a grip on it with one hand. When he looked around there was just empty air, but the skin on his back was still remembering the touch. A soft chuckle seemed to drift through the room, gone so quickly that he doubted if he hadn't imagined it.

Clutching the book against his chest and himself against the ladder he descended, reaching the lowest steps with a sigh. He lifted his feet to get back on the ground when the ladder made a sudden jolt to the side. He yelped in surprise, feeling his grip slip again.

But this time he saw the arm that appeared on his side and took a hold of the wooden tool to stop its movement. Another one took hold of the redhead to make sure he wouldn't fall.

'Neah, cut that out!' Allen's voice cut through the air and was answered with a light chuckle. 'You almost killed him back there. Even if you corrected your mistake you already scared him enough. Leave the guy alone.'

' _I helped him, he owed me some fun._ '

'I don't care.' Allen helped his visitor down from the ladder and offered him the book he had left on the floor. 'You should at least make new guests feel at home.'

Lavi took the book with relief and pushed the two he had against his chest with a lot more force than needed. His heart seemed to be able to break out any moment, throbbing as violently as it was. _Neah, so this was the famous poltergeist his host had told him about._

The air behind the boy shimmered and a dark silhouette formed. Two ash gray fingers appeared behind the white hair and curled like rabbit ears.

'Sorry, I don't listen to bunnies.' The voice sounded more normal now, less like an echo.

Allen's brow twitched and his expression changed to agitated, but he didn't turn around. 'You're so childish. How is it that you're the uncle? Someone could misunderstand you for a four-year old.'

'You need to do _something_ if you're bored to _death_.' Now the man straightened up behind the boy's back. He had spiky black hair and deep golden eyes like Lavi had never seen before. His skin was gray and a row of seven stigmata were drawn on his forehead. His mouth was curled up gently, like the host's annoyance amused him.

Lavi chuckled sheepishly in an attempt to lighten the mood. 'I get it, _death_.'

The ghost's smile widened until two rows of perfect teeth were in full sight. 'Look, someone who finally appreciates my humor. I've been waiting for this for ages.'

Well, he was not going to confirm that. The redhead definitely hadn't appreciated his near death experience, even if Neah had probably the one who had pushes him back to safety. Allen looked at him with a desperate and pleading look as well that told him to be careful with what he said, because he shouldn't encourage the man.

'Anyway, you haven't met before,' Allen seemed almost miserable talking, like he was hopelessly embarrassed by his uncle's behavior. 'Neah, this is our new guest Lavi. Lavi, this is my uncle and the local poltergeist, Neah.'

The ghost frowned unhappily. 'I'm not…'

Allen snapped. 'Just shake your damn hand!'

Lavi flinched as well, even though it wasn't meant for him and offered his hand to the male who took it. The grip of the other was firm, but somehow strange. It was like touching something that was tangible and intangible at the same time. More like he was touching raw energy that had made itself into a surface. A cold one for that.

'Nice to meet you, Lavi.' The man showed him another glimpse of his blickering white teeth. 'I'm sure we'll see each other quite a lot in the coming three years. It will be a pleasure to have you in the hou…'

'No it won't,' Allen interrupted sharply, 'because you're not gonna harass him any further.'

Lavi looked at the two in dumbfounded silence. Somehow they seemed really close, but at the same time he could tell they had more fights like these. Neah was probably a hard personality to deal with, since the ghost seemed to be amused by the harsh words.

'Now, leave. You can talk to Lavi another time. Give our visitor some time to take it all in.'

There was a flicker in the man's eyes, but a sad expression shoved over his face as he turned to the redhead. 'Do you see that? He always verbally abuses me like that. I'm never allowed to talk to new people.'

Allen's eyebrow twitched severely now and Lavi could swear he saw annoyance marks appear on his face. 'Just leave, for the void's sake, or I lock you in one room with Cross for three weeks!'

 _The void's sake?_ Lavi pulled up a brow, but it passed unnoticed.

Neah instead looked slightly taken aback, like the comment really made him reconsider, before producing a smirk. 'Fine then.' His body faded away in the air, leaving only a few words behind: 'We'll meet again, Lavi. I'm always around.'

However, apparently the poltergeist couldn't resist to push a few books from their shelves and drop them at the boy's feet, who looked at them with irritation. 'Seriously, unbelievable that guy. I still don't know why I ever offered him shelter.'

'Is he really gone?' Lavi looked around, half expecting things to start soaring through the air.

Allen sighed and started picking up the books that were scattered across the floor. 'Yes, I don't feel his presence in this room anymore. He probably moved to my study to mess things up there in revenge.'

'Sounds like he's a handful.' Lavi bowed down and put his own books away before helping his host. 'So he's your uncle?'

'Unfortunately, yes.' Allen straightened up and pushed the ladder to one of the empty places on the shelves. 'Though he was somewhat easier to deal with when he still lived. At least he hadn't been so bored.' He climbed up and put the books back in the order. 'His hobby kept him occupied most of the time. Not that he never played pranks on us, of course.' He descended a few steps to push another book in place. 'Being a ghost just blocked his main hobby and that had made him restless. But I guess I'm the one to blame for that.' His voice turned dull and for a moment Lavi thought he could hear an edge of pain in it. 'He would have been better off resting in peace like any regular person.'

'What was his hobby?' Lavi wanted to ask about the blame too, but Allen's tone suggested it was a sore spot and he wasn't ready to dig into that yet. The boy first had to trust him more before he would offer information on something sensitive.

'Oh, uhm…' Allen seemed at a loss of words. He landed on the ground and moved the ladder to the next empty place, keeping his face averted from Lavi's when he took the books the redhead had picked up and replied: 'he kind of, studied the forces of nature.'

Right, also a sensitive subject apparently. It was clear he couldn't trust this answer. His host was holding something back, but Lavi let it rest. He would find out more soon enough. If he got a chance he could ask Neah himself sometime.

The boy put away the last book and got back on the ground. 'Anyway, I came here for another reason. I think it's about time to have lunch.'

Lavi looked surprised. 'How late is it?'

'Half past twelve, last time I looked.'

Oh, the redhead hadn't realized he had been walking around the library for so long. Apparently he had taken longer inspecting the books than he had expected, but he was used to that when it came to anything involving letters. Did that mean though that Neah had let him walk around aimlessly for at least two hours before helping him with his search?

'Looks like you had a good time here,' Allen seemed to conclude from his expression. 'Just take the books you're reading to your room if you want, then you can continue after our meal.'

Lavi nodded, then smiled at the perspective of the new information that these texts would contain. 'That sounds like a good plan.'

'Great, then let's go to the dining table. We wouldn't want Jerry's creations to get old.'

The boy turned around and was followed out of the room by his guest, who clutched the two books he had found against his chest, his head filled with all the new information he had already gotten that day.


	5. Chapter 5

**Another update :D I'm really into it now, so that's good for those who are waiting for the next chapters. I've also finished most of the chapter after this one, so it shouldn't take too long 'till that one will be uploaded either. I really like writing this story and the reviews motivate me too. Thank you again for those!**

* * *

Lavi had just sunk down on a couch to read when a bell rang through the house. He looked up in surprise, wondering what it was, when a door opened and Lenalee entered the room. She smiled when she saw him.

'That will be the supplies,' she explained, gesturing him to follow. 'There will be new clothes for you within them too.'

Lavi walked to the main hall with her and spotted Allen in front of the door. On the other side, outdoors, stood an Asian man with long dark hair that was forced into a high ponytail. Two long bangs hung down the sides of his, probably handsome, face, though it was hard to see how pretty he was when he looked so angry.

'I brought you exactly what you asked, you stupid Moyashi, so stop whining and take the damn blood.'

Allen had an angry expression as well, one that was different from what he had showed before. When he had spoken to Cross and Neah it had mostly been irritation he had shown, but this was more like real rage. Somehow, Lavi was getting the feeling the boy didn't like this man at all.

'I asked for blood of a calf, not a cow, you idiot! That's quite a difference.' He boy folded his arms and looked aside furiously, his body almost trembling from anger. 'Next time I'll just ask Komui again, at least he brings me what I need.'

'Tsssk, stupid Moyashi, with his freakish hobby.' He threw something at the boy that Allen dodged instinctively. The object hit the ground and shattered, scattering red liquid all over the floor.

Lavi saw the control of his host snap. The boy flung forward, only held back by the invisible wall that was keeping him inside. 'You clean that up, right now, bastard!' He grabbed at the man's coat, but the other male backed away in a quick movement and a second later something silver shone between the two fighting individuals.

'No way I'm ever going to set one foot in your stupid mansion and be trapped with a stupid Moyashi for three years. And don't ever try to touch me again, you cursed freak.'

Allen roared, thrashing against the wall so hard that Lavi thought for a moment that he might actually break through, but suddenly Lenalee ran forward and moved in between the two.

'Enough! Stop fighting you two.'

The man looked slightly surprised. Allen clawed at the air one more time, before he seemed to notice who was standing in between them and shifted a furious glance at the girl.

'Lenalee, let me kill that bastard! You heard wha…'

A fierce slap echoed through the air and Lavi shrunk back in sympathy, when he saw Allen's cheek fire up in deep red colors.

'Get yourself together,' the maid insisted with a softer voice now. Then she turned around and glared at the man behind her, snapping impatiently: 'and put that sword away.'

The dark haired male grumbled under his breath, but sheathed what appeared to be a long katana.

'Now let's introduce our new guest and then get everything inside. It's getting quite cold in here.'

The two males nodded reluctantly, Allen holding his cheek with a slightly embarassed expression.

To Lavi's surprise the girl turned around and send him a smile again. 'Lavi, come closer. This is our supplier Kanda Yu. Kanda, this is our new visitor Lavi…?'

She looked at him for help and he smiled willingly as he came forward. 'Bookman,' he replied as he shook hands on the doorstep with the man who looked just as annoyed as before. It made him want to pinch his cheek or pull a prank. If someone was that grumpy he just had to try out what happened if he annoyed him further. However, he was smart enough to know this was not the moment, so instead he muttered a 'nice to meet you' and stepped back.

* * *

There appeared to be quite a few boxes and bags of supplements for the mansion and Lavi had to help carry them by taking it over from Kanda who wasn't able to get inside. Allen and Lenalee helped too and within a few minutes they were in the hallway and Kanda rose on his horse, leaving without a word.

As soon as the man was gone, Allen flung the door shut with a violent movement, growling a - 'What do I hate that guy.' - to no-one in particular before opening the boxes one after the other.

'Lavi, this seems to be yours.' He lifted one of them and handed it over to the redhead. 'There should be enough clothes in it for some time, but if there's anything particular you want you should just say so. I'll make sure it comes with the new load of supplies.' Then he picked up another and asked Lenalee to help him bring the rest to Jerry.

Lavi watched as they left through a door, before turning around and making his way to his bedroom. There he unpacked the box and looked at the different clothes he had gotten. They were all made of high quality material, thick and soft, looking almost warm enough to walk through a blizzard with. He let his hand brush over a deep red cloak, whistling softly under his breath. These must have cost a fortune, but Allen had just handed them over like it was the simplest thing and had even told him he could get something else if he wanted.

The guy had to be damn rich to buy all that. Even richer than he already had expected. Somehow he always had the feeling such a big mansion and the staff would cost so much already that a landlord couldn't afford much more, but that was definitely not true in the boy's case.

How did someone who looked about 16 year old, get so much money? Something seemed wrong with that idea too. Allen might have been behaving to him like a nice guy, but there had to be more to this.

He picked up a few of the most regular looking clothes and changed quickly. He sighed contently when the warm and clean fabric touched his skin. He even had a few clean bandana's and eyepatches! His host really had thought of everything. Now he only needed a bath tonight and he would feel completely refreshed. However, first he had to put away these clothes. That wasn't much of a problem, luckily, because another door in his bedroom led to a walk-in closet, where he could keep it without it getting damaged.

As he picked up a deep blue coat, he let the sharp memories of the scene before cross his mind.

Allen had been angry about the blood Kanda had taken with him. It had to be calf's blood. What did the boy want with calf's blood? The idea sent shivers up his spine, especially when he remembered Kanda saying something about a 'freakish hobby'.

He hung the coat on one of the hangers and walked back to his bed where a lot was still waiting for their new spot in his closet. He sighed, folding his shirts into a neat pile. It wasn't like he would ask Lenalee or Miranda, somehow it seemed impropriate to ask a woman about blood, but there was someone who he hadn't spoken much yet and should know about everything that happened around the house.

 _'I'm always around.'_ He'd said. So would that mean…?

He looked around, feeling like an idiot when he spoke to the air. 'Neah, are you there?'

Nothing happened and he sighed, going back to his pile of shirts. He just wanted to pick them up to bring to his closet when suddenly all of them started to fly through the air and fell down on the ground, a lot less neat than he had put them.

Looking at them with a miserable smile, he realized what had happened. 'Right, that sort of thing happens when you call a poltergeist.'

'I'm _not_ a poltergeist.'

Lavi turned around, meeting two annoyed golden eyes.

'Ignore what my nephew keeps calling me, but I'm a way higher being than those amateurs. Just call me a ghost if you can't help it.'

'Sorry,' – _Well, you definitely act like one_ – 'I won't call you that again.'

'Good,' the amused smile was back on the man's face, 'because otherwise I'm going to call you pirate, with that eyepatch of yours.' And he tapped the black fabric on the redhead's face lightly with a finger.

Lavi backed away on instinct. 'You're more like a shadow guy,' he tried with a light smile. 'With that dark skin and the 'shows up out of nowhere'-stuff.'

Neah seemed to consider it, looking at the other male with his finger on his chin. 'I guess…'

'Great,' he felt his smile get broader now that he was starting to feel more confident. 'Shadow guy, can you tell me something?'

The ghost's brows shot up at the nickname, but he didn't snap at it like before. 'Maybe I can, maybe not.' He revealed his white teeth between his lips in a smirk. 'It depends on how interesting the question is.'

 _Well, this should be quite interesting._ 'I want to know about the supplies we got.' For a moment he thought he was losing Neah, because suddenly the ghost looked utterly bored. Hastily he continued, 'there was blood with it. Apparently Allen had asked for calf's blood?'

Interest glimpsed back in the golden eyes. 'Oh yes, that's right. I heard that idiot of a supplier messed up though. Giving Allen's blood of a cow.' The man's expression turned into a mocking grin. 'He might as well get himself a fork to eat soup instead of a spoon.'

Lavi couldn't really see why the two made such a difference. They were supposed to be from the same animal, but that wasn't what he wanted to know first and he felt like he might not get the chance to ask all the questions he wanted to. Neah didn't seem a very patient guy for an interrogation. 'So, what did he need it for? What can you use that kind of blood for?'

When he saw the glimpse in the ghost's eyes he already knew he would get a useless answer. 'Well, you can use it for quite a lot of things. Some are pretty interesting, some disgusting. You could use it to ruin the carpets of someone you hate or you could ask Jerry, maybe it could be used for a soup or dressing.'

The redhead's grimace didn't go unnoticed because the man chuckled softly.

'But what does Allen need it for?' Lavi tried one more time. 'You know, don't you? You're the ghost here. You must have been watching him for quite some time.'

'I do, but I'm not going to tell you.' A teasing smile now turned into a serious face the redhead hadn't seen the ghost wear before. 'If you want to know about that you should ask Allen yourself. It should be his choice if his business is revealed to you or not.'

The man's body shimmered, slowly fading away to the background.

'Wait,' Lavi called hastily, suddenly remembering something, 'can I ask something else? What about your hobby? Allen said you studied the forces of nature. What kind of forces did you look at?'

Now only two golden eyes were visible, looking at the redhead with interest. 'The books in the library are mine. Perhaps you'll find out more if you read them. For other questions you'll have to ask my nephew himself. I'd rather not interfere with his business. He can be pretty sensitive.'

The eyes blinked, but Lavi never saw them open again. Neah had disappeared, leaving him possibly even more confused than he already had been.


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter was supposed to be longer, but our plans changed and we'll be leaving here tomorrow, so I probably won't have wifi anymore 'till Tuesday. So instead of making you wait longer, I decided to give you a shorter chapter. You'll get the rest next time.**

 **I hope you'll still enjoy reading it. Please tell me what you thought about it in the reviews :)**

* * *

 _'_ _The books in the library are mine. Perhaps you'll find out more if you read them. For other questions you'll have to ask my nephew himself. I'd rather not interfere with his business. He can be pretty sensitive.'_

The last words of the ghost lingered in his head as he lay on his bed. He'd been unable to read, too distracted by his own questions, even though they should give the answers. After his talk with Neah he'd walked around the mansion for an hour, before inspecting the books in the library again, trying to find out what the male meant. But again, the two books in his room seemed to be the only ones he was able to read. In the end Allen had come to take him for an early dinner and after the meal the redhead had excused himself and gone to his room, where he had flopped down on his soft double bed.

Neah had said the library held the answers. The two books he had been able to read so far, which wasn't much because he hadn't had the chance yet, were about magic. But how much did two books say about the whole collection?

 _'I'm not surprised you couldn't read the others. Usually you start at the beginning.'_

He jolted up when a chill ran down his spine from that memory. Yes, that had been the exact words Neah had spoken to him before.

 _'_ _Usually you start at the beginning.'_

A beginning meant there was more. So there had to be more books about magic. Was that why Allen's answer had been so vague? One might consider certain kinds of magic as the forces of nature. Or had he meant alchemy? The two were quite close to each other.

He rested his head on his hand, his elbow resting on one knee of his folded legs. Magic. It wasn't really something the old man and he believed in, but he had seen more incredible things in the world.

He stared at the hearth that was crackling calmly. The red twilight took away the brightness of the fire and softened the contours of the stones.

Besides, studying it didn't mean one could actually use it. Even if Neah studied magic, that didn't have to mean he was an actual magician.

Some things, he also knew, were incorrectly called magic. They could be explained by science or were just certain rituals that only had mental purposes. Some called healing with plants magic too.

 _But then why is one of the books called 'The basics of black magic.'?_ A little voice in his mind whispered at him. _Black magic is the evil kind, told about in stories._

He shook his head, trying to get rid of the thought. He wouldn't get to know much more if he kept thinking about it. Besides, what worried him mostly had been the man's last words: _'_ _He can be pretty sensitive.'_ It almost sounded like some kind of warning. Was Neah afraid of Allen? Did this proof what he had thought before; that the male had a different side he hadn't shown yet?

But what about the angry Allen at the door today? He hadn't seemed that particular dangerous. He definitely hadn't wanted to be the object of that rage, but it was like any other male he had seen furious. The annoyed emotions he had directed to Neah and Cross hadn't seemed that dangerous either.

He sighed and laid his head in his hands, messaging his temples. It felt like he was breaking his head about this for months already, instead of one day. There were so many pieces that just didn't quite seem to fit together. What was really happening here?

A few polite knocks on his door made him surface back to reality. He slid from his bed and walked to the door. Interested in who needed him, he opened the door and revealed Allen's pale silhouette.

Somehow the boy looked slightly different. His face was almost as white as his hair and worry was locked away in the depth of his eyes. The bones under the skin of his face seemed to make a sharp contrast with the rest. Or maybe it was just because of the little light that the darkening sky shed in the corridor.

'Allen, what brings you here?' He tried to hide the impression the boy gave him and forcibly pushed his doubts from earlier to the depths of his mind.

'There's something you need to know.' The boy's eyes shot from right to left in reflex.

 _He's definitely tense about something_. But Lavi let the other male continue without interrupting him.

'Tonight the new moon will rise. Let's say that's…,' he was clearly searching for the right words, 'some kind of special occasion here. There might be some…,' he bit his lip, avoiding his guest's eyes, 'disturbing experiences. But you have to promise me you'll lock your door, keep your key in the lock and don't open that door.'

Lavi's eyes widened and he couldn't help but feel his brows shot up as well. This almost sounded like some kind of bad horror story.

He immediately regretted it when Allen understood it as cynicism and fear spread over his face. 'Please, it might seem like a weird warning now, but _whatever_ happens, _don't_ open that door!'

'It's okay, it's okay,' the redhead lifted his hands in an assuring gesture. 'I won't. I promise.'

'Promise it to me in these words: "No matter what happens, I won't open that door. Even if someone's life seems in danger."'

Lavi's mouth went dry at those two sentences, but Allen looked so serious and so on the verge of panic that he couldn't bring himself to decline. 'I promise that no matter what happens, I won't open my door. Even if someone's life seems in danger.'

With a feeling of relief he saw Allen calm down a little. It encouraged him to make a little joke with the hope of lightening the tension. 'Does that mean I can ask you the same during the full moon? Then I can at least start wolving without worries.'

Shock spread over the boy's face so fast that Lavi didn't even get the time to laugh. 'You're a _werewolf_?!'

Lavi shook his head, chuckling under his breath, trying to hold loud laughter back. 'Y… You're expression w… was p… priceless,' he forced out in between the jolts of laughter that went through his body.

A disturbed look was now clearly readable on the other male's face.

'Sorry, Al, I actually hoped I could lighten you up a bit. I'm afraid I did the opposite.'

'Al?'

He slapped the boy on his shoulder, gaining another look of surprise. 'Don't worry so much. I really won't open the door.'

'and I'm really not a werewolf,' he added with a grin. 'I'm as human as I should be. Though I know I look too handsome for one.'

'This is unbelievable,' the boy muttered, finally recovered from the surprise, before he cried out in semi-despair: 'like one pranking guy with his stupid jokes isn't horrible enough already!' But something flickered between the silver eyes Lavi thought was amusement. 'But I'm going to get you back for this. You hear me?'

The redhead smirked in delight. 'I'll remember that.'

Suddenly Allen flinched, his arms wrapping themselves around his body in reflex. Lavi could see the boy's teeth were clenched and a flash of pain shot through his eyes for a second.

'I'm sorry.' He looked even paler now, matching his hair. The bright red scar on his cheek jumped out like a gaslight in a cave. 'I have to go now. It's time for you to lock your door too. Don't forget what I told you.'

'Wait, are you ok…'

'I'm fine!' the boy interrupted hastily. 'Close the door.' The panic was back, even worse than before.

'Shut it!' he snapped when the redhead lingered for a little longer.

He seemed so persistent that Lavi followed the instructions in the end, cutting his sight of Allen off. He turned the key in the lock until a definitive click told him it had done its work. After that he thought he could hear footsteps leading away. He hoped Allen really was fine. He hadn't looked good, but somehow he felt it had to do with whatever the boy had told him.

He went back to the bed and sat down. He would have to see tomorrow. He couldn't get out of his room now, he had promised it after all.


	7. Chapter 7

**Someone pointed out in the reviews that it's already past tuesday and they are right, but even though I do have wifi since then I haven't had much of a chance yet to write. At least I managed to write another scene, so here it is. I'm afraid updates will become less frequent from now on because I'll have to start working, but I do want to go on, so please be patient. I'll do my best to update as often as I can. Of course I still would love some reviews from my readers :) They might motivate me to continue quicker.  
** **Anyway, sorry it's so short, but I hope you'll enjoy reading it nevertheless.**

* * *

It all started a quarter of an hour later. Lavi had begun reading in the book about the magicians' history, though his mind wasn't really at it, when a loud cry pierced through the walls.

It was unmistakably Allen's. He dropped the book in reflex and jumped off the bed. Just when he reached the door, he remembered the boy's words from before. He stopped. He had promised…

A scream reached his ears again, this time high pitched, filled with pure agony. It held on for a few seconds before it lost its strength and got lost somewhere in between the thick walls.

He had to help. It sounded like the boy was in real trouble, but his hands levitated above the doorknob.

 _'_ _Promise it to me in these words: "No matter what happens, I won't open that door. Even if someone's life seems in danger."'_

Had Allen known he would cry out like this? Was that what he had meant? He bit his lip, flinching when another painful yell came from the corridor. What was happening there? Hadn't Allen at least been able to explain a little bit more?

He hesitated somewhat longer, but in the end he cursed softly under his breath and pulled back, forcing himself to sit back down on his bed. He was sure the boy had known about all this when he had warned him. Besides, he wasn't the only one in the mansion. If there really was something wrong Lenalee or Miranda would help him, right? And Neah was still somewhere around as well. The man didn't seem very trustworthy, but he didn't think he would watch passively if Allen suffered.

He breathed in and out deeply to calm himself when another scream rose up and made his heart accelerate. He wish he could see what was happening at the other part of the house. What these sounds had to mean exactly.

Unable to read any more, he sat on the edge of his bed, trying to make out what was going on. After a few minutes the noise stopped and an hour later he had finally calmed down enough to lie down and stare at the ceiling.

It took another half an hour for him to jolt up from his half-asleep state and stare at the door intently. He could swear he heard footsteps.

He waited somewhat longer, feeling how his breathing accelerated as much as his heart had.

There it was… The sound of feet shifting over the wooden floor. Someone approached his door and stood still in front of it.

Lavi tensed. 'Who's there?'

A sharp hiss was the only answer he got before he could hear something brush over his door.

This was enough to shake the last bit of calmness away from the male and he got up from his bed as silently as he could. Slowly, he crossed the room to the desk, picking up the hammer he had taken with him. He didn't know if it would be useful or even needed, but the wooden hilt felt soothing against his skin, the heaviness reassuring him that he wasn't entirely defenseless now.

'I'm serious! Tell me who you are.'

Another hiss, this time more violent. The distinctive sound of claws scratching the wooden frame reached his ears and he froze. His hammer ready.

But the thing hissed another time, before giving up finally.

For a moment he wished he could look through the opening of the lock, but Allen had told him to keep the key in there. For some reason, it seemed his host didn't want him to see whatever-it-was-in-the-corridor and now that he had promised he couldn't ignore the advice. He might be just a librarian, he still had enough feeling of honor and self-respect to keep his word.

After a few seconds of silence he could finally hear the thing move back and then continue its way through the corridors again.

Lavi let the breath escape from his lungs, only realized now that he had been holding it, and went back to his bed. The hammer accompanied him and got a spot next to his pillow where he could easily grab it. He listened for a moment, but everything stayed quiet again, except for the soft cracking every old wooden house makes when it's cold outside. His hearth had long gone out and he slipped under his blankets when he realized how freezing the temperature in his room was, not feeling safe enough to light a fire with something creeping through the house like a zombie.

He didn't think he would be able to sleep. So instead he picked up the book where he had left it and paged back to where he was, trying to make sense out of the letters that seemed to be unable to penetrate his restless mind.

Black magic. The word was the only one that pierced through his head like knife so hot, that it lit the candle of realization in it.

What if this all had to do with black magic? What if Neah wasn't the only one who had studied it, but Allen did it too? Ice seemed to take the place of blood in his veins. It would explain a lot. The calf's blood. Blood was often used in occult practices. It also explained why there was so much mystery around this house. Why everyone was so afraid of it. Now that he thought about it, didn't he see Allen light burned-out candles with a snap of his fingers when he had first entered? And what about that thing behind his door? The boy had known something would happen. The screaming, the scratching of something he just knew wasn't normal. Maybe if he hadn't heard it himself he would have thought it could have been Cross. But he had felt the dread when it had passed. This wasn't just a cat, or in his case: a human who got himself turned into one. This was something terrifying. Maybe Allen didn't want him to see it so he wouldn't find out about the dark things he was doing.

 _But if Allen is a black magician, then what does that make me staying in his house?_

He tried to push that terrifying thought away, but instead other questions shot up: What happened to the others that were sent here? Had they really left after three years? Was it possible that Allen had gotten that curse because he was doing bad things to people? And, most scary of all, was the boy possibly planning to do something with him?

His hands tightened around the book he was holding. At first he wanted to give it time, gain trust before he would get information, but now that his own life seemed to be in danger it suddenly seemed like he couldn't afford himself that kind of patience. He had to get to know more.

So instead of sleeping he switched the book he had been reading for the other one, deciding that _The basics of black magic_ could tell him more than anything else at the moment, and spent the rest of the night inspecting it, page for page.


	8. Chapter 8

**And here's the next chapter, faster than I expected to be able to upload it. Thank you for your reviews :D and I hope you'll enjoy reading it.**

* * *

The next day Lavi was woken up by a polite knock on his door. He had had an awful night that was apparently written on his face, because he thought he saw a glimpse of shock in Lenalee's eyes when he opened the door.

'I'm sorry if I woke you up,' though she sounded more relieved than apologetic for some reason, 'but I came to tell you breakfast is ready whenever you want it. If you're hungry you can come to the dining room. I'm also here to give you a message from Allen. He'll have to excuse himself. He's not feeling well and will be staying in his room for the day. If there's anything you need you can ask any of us. It will be the best if the prince gets as much rest as he can.'

Lavi needed a few seconds to take the information in and recover from the surprise before he thanked Lenalee politely and told her he'd come when he was ready. After that he closed the door and frowned.

So something _had_ happened last night and Allen seemed to feel certain consequences from that. Immediately he had to think back to the way the boy had screamed at the time. How bad would it be? Was it possible he was actually badly wounded? But even then it had been clear what was expected of him: he was to leave Allen alone the whole day long and his staff would take care of him. He didn't really need to worry either as long as they were there. They probably knew Allen better than anyone else.

In contrary he knew nothing. He didn't even know why the others called him 'prince' from time to time. Actually, this would be a perfect chance to look around and read more. Maybe even ask some questions here and there.

So he spend the day trying to get information. He walked around the house again, not finding clues to anything strange and read in the book about black magic, trying to understand what it was telling him about energy and manipulating it. It was good Lavi had read a lot about physics, because it seemed to be quite similar to that: turning one kind of energy into the other, but there was more about how to get a grasp on your own magical energies. How to train to start manipulating it. How rituals and the words and objects used in it worked. And it told about the origins of black magic. How it was not only used on our direct surroundings, but could also be used for calling upon familiars from other dimensions and even, and suddenly he had to think of Allen's exclamation to Neah, how one could manipulate the void around everything in existence. Apparently nobody really knew yet what it was exactly. Some said it was like the vacuum between the boundaries of the dimensions, others said it were just empty places inside space and dimensions didn't exist but were different planets that magicians could make portals to, and there were even those who claimed it was what always had been and the worlds were what the gods created in it and the void was just the nothingness in which time and space could be created, even that it might be alive itself and maybe was the body of god, having created everything inside himself.

It all took a lot of pages to be explained, because the whole image of the world and all the theories around it were explained, making sure the reader knew what he was dealing with because otherwise he apparently wouldn't be able to grasp the real meaning and possibilities that lay behind the use of magic.

More than once the text would send shivers down his spine. The suggestions of all that could be done with this art if you really mastered it were sometimes horrifying: creeping in people's heads and changing their beliefs or manipulating them, sending things off in the void where it would never be found again, like living things, even though there were only speculations of what kind of horrifying fate that actually was. And lastly calling upon real evil or darkness. Demons that could pulverize everything they pleased and were almost impossible to seal away. Which had apparently happened multiple times in history, creating among others the black plague and other terrifying disasters until magicians all over the world had combined powers and sacrificed many lives to get it back where it belonged. Though it wouldn't go deep into that subject, but Lavi expected to find out more about those stories in the book about the history of magic that was also waiting to be read.

The past years he'd been able to read with something similar to the speed of light, but this was so different from what he was used to and sometimes so nauseating when he thought of the trouble he had gotten himself into, that he needed to take multiple breaks and didn't manage to finish it before the night. He fell asleep with the book on his face and continued the next day after breakfast.

Allen turned out to be recovering, but still not strong enough to leave his room, so in the meanwhile Lavi met one habitant of the house after the other. Talking to them, trying to gather information from Jerry, Lenalee, Miranda and even a bit from Cross who seemed to be licking something that smelled an awful lot like liquor out of a bowl and growled him away in annoyance before turning to the slender white female cat that was lying on a pillow next to him. Understanding that they needed some privacy the redhead had pulled away, trying to forget the whole scene and definitely not think too much about it.

In the end he didn't get to know much more. The employees seemed to be giving the same polite answers to his questions. Telling him that the past visitors had either left after three years, died in an awful accident or vanished. Whenever he would try to ask anything about Allen they would either tell him something gentle about how he worried too much about things or that he always took good care of his staff, or would tell him he should ask him himself because it was not their place to go into it.

When he got into the matter of what had happened that mysterious night with Lenalee, she reassured him nothing would happen as long as he would follow up Allen's advice. It was something weird that had been happening during the new moon for a long time now, but everyone would stay in their rooms and though it sounded terrifying, she never got hurt in all those years. Maybe it was just all a prank from Neah. When he mentioned the screaming she told him Allen was fine and he would see as soon as the boy would feel good enough to get out of bed.

Not feeling very reassured he closed the book when he had finally finished it and sighed. He didn't know much more, but enough to make him nervous and feel uneasy. Everyone was so nice, but a lot of information he had seemed so dark. He stared at the cover. Everything pointed to the fact that Allen was a black magician and what he had read in the book seemed terrifying.

But if the boy really was one, that meant he would have equipment for it and he had been all around the house, not finding anything. There were just two rooms he hadn't seen yet.

Having made a decision, he put the book away and stood up. If that was the case he'd better try to take a look at it. He needed evidence. He couldn't think of a solution until he knew what the real problem was. He shot a last look at the thick black book with silver letters on his bed, before he turned around and left his room, closing the door silently.

First he found his feet leading him to the boy's bedroom. Inside he could hear voices. Miranda was in there apparently and he heard the tinkling of silver against porcelain. Maybe Allen was drinking some tea or eating soup. He wanted to take a look inside, but it was clear he wasn't allowed in, even if he knocked, because the boy needed rest, and he was afraid they would notice him if he opened the door a little to take a look around the corner.

He was still thinking about it when he heard the sound of something crashing and breaking in a thousand tiny pieces. Miranda cried out in shock and started apologizing rapidly, making Allen's soft reassurances almost inaudible.

However, Lavi could hear the weak tone to his voice. He really did sound like he had been ill recently and really tired too. Though the redhead didn't think the boy would stay in his bed for much longer, because it sounded strong enough to start with daily life slowly. He was pretty sure he'd see his host again tomorrow and that meant he wouldn't get another chance as good as this one to look in the other room. This was the best moment to take a look at the study. If that wasn't it he could take another look in the bedroom tomorrow. At least then there would probably be nobody there during the day.

He walked away silently, leaving the sounds of a distressed Miranda and gentle Allen behind him. He had to admit again that it didn't sound like an evil magician at all. If he wouldn't find anything in those last two rooms he would let the idea slide.

He stopped in front of the door the boy had pointed out to him. At that time he had told his guest to not ever open the door. He hadn't been surprised then, because he had met more people who liked some privacy, but now it somehow seemed suspicious. He put his hand on the knob and felt the cold of the metal suck into his skin.

There was a lock under it, but the key was stuck in it on the inside, giving him the feeling it couldn't be locked, though everything was possible if magic indeed did exist.

But did he really want to do this? What if Allen was indeed a black magician and he found him sniffing around in the one room he had kept his visitor out of? He swallowed and pinched so hard on the material that his knuckles turned white. If he didn't do it now he might not be able to later. Besides, maybe he could find something that could protect him in the books if his host indeed did practice magic. He just needed a little evidence. A quick peek inside was enough. Allen was still in his room. He would be out again the moment the boy would come here.

Taking a deep breath, he turned his hand and the door opened with a soft click, making the air stuck in his lungs from anxiety.

And he revealed a middle-sized room. The walls were covered in shelves with books and tons of strange objects on it. In front of him was a few meters of empty floor space with a recent drawn pentacle on the wood, all kinds of unknown symbols circulating it. At the back was a large desk with behind it, facing him, a comfortable chair, coated of black leather. Scattered over the desktop and the ground were all kinds of books, half open or marked on certain pages.

He closed the door silently to make it look less suspicious from the corridor and took a few careful steps in, maneuvering around the circle on the ground to the desk.

It seemed clear enough. He almost felt dizzy from shock as he looked at his distorted self in the rounded surface of a crystal ball. On the other end stood a jar in which, Lavi realized while feeling increasingly nauseated, swam hundreds of leeches.

Quickly he averted his eyes upward, trying to fight the sick feeling that was spreading through his body. There he discovered two small bats. One had a little white cross on his forehead and was looking at him intently. Being unable to meet the animal's eyes any longer, he looked at the books on the shelves. His mouth was filled with a foul taste and he knew he'd better leave as soon as possible, but the sight of books was calming. Just a few more seconds to look at them, then he would turn around and go away immediately. Maybe he could find something here that would be useful to protect himself.

His eyes stuck on the books just behind the desk. Somehow these seemed different from the others. The cover was the same, but there were no names on them and a slight amount of energy seemed to radiate from the shelf. He let his finger slide over their backs and shivered when some kind of unknown force touched his skin.

What were they? It was different from any book he had ever seen before. Almost like...

 _Like something will happen when they are opened._

Before he was aware of it his fingers grabbed one of the covers and pulled it out. Dust swirled through the air and made him cough while he looked down on the bonded literature in his hands. No title, even on the front, nothing that could tell someone what was in it.

A little voice in the back of his head told him to put it away. It wasn't meant for him. This energy wasn't for simple humans. He didn't even know what it could do. But the temptation was too strong. His fingers flipped the cover and revealed a blank page.

He frowned, flicked ten more pages, but they were all blank. Were the letters hidden with that force he could feel? Or was it waiting to be filled? No, there was definitely something in it, somehow he just knew that. His hand brushed the page, searching for any trace of handwriting, any dent that could tell him a pen had moved over the paper, when suddenly the energy from before became stronger.

He gasped for air when the room around him disappeared and images started to form in his head.

He was back in the study, but things were different. Objects had moved and the books lying around were not the same. On the ground lay a young boy. His hair was snow white at the roots, but the rest was stained with red. Blood covered his hands, face and the floor, seemingly streaming from a deep gash above and under his left eye.

A pitiful wail left the poor child's mouth: 'Mana!'

Dark figures occupied the room, but they didn't react. Instead one of them opened the door and left, followed by the others. Only one turned around at the exit to look at the crying boy. His hair was spiky and black and suddenly Lavi realized he was looking in Neah's golden eyes. However, they were empty and emotionless and after that second he left as well, leaving the study empty.

The boy cried out in desperation.

Lavi gasped and tried to pull back. He felt like he was infiltrating the Allen's privacy. This was not meant for his eyes. Forcing himself back worked. Suddenly the blurry image of an empty book filled his mind and a few seconds late he saw the current study again as if he had never been away.

The cover of the book, no, his hands, were shaking. The page still as empty as it had been.

This was ridiculous. It couldn't be true. He couldn't have seen something like that.

Almost frantically, he started to page through it. But all of the paper stayed blank. He let the pages rustle, slip through his fingers one by one. He stopped over halfway and stroked his thumb over the whiteness. Another image started to form in his mind. Something awful, with leathery wings and glistering fangs. His breath stuck in his throat.

 _No_

He forced feeling back in his hands before the whirlpool of pictures could take him in again.

 _I am not meant to see this._

And with a loud 'flop' he closed the book, rocketing another cloud of dust into his lungs.

He didn't even really take the time to cough. Instead, the book was thrown back on its shelf in a disrespectful manner he didn't remember having used on any literature ever since he was a child, his body trembling.

'I would move away from those if I were you.'

He spun around in fear, finding a serious looking Neah next to him. As if in reflex he backed away from the books until the desk dug into his spine, making him turn around again before breathing deeply in an attempt to calm himself.

It failed when at that moment exactly, the door opened with a creak.

'What, in the demons' names, do you think you're doing?'

And Lavi found himself looking straight into Allen's blazing silver eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm still managing pretty well with updating frequently to my opinion. A new chapter about every week, that's not too bad I guess.  
Here's finally the continuation on last time's cliff hanger. This chapter doesn't end on one to make up for it. I hope you'll like it and please leave your thoughts in the reviews. **

* * *

'I thought I could trust you.' The words came out pained and there was a slight edge in them. Allen's voice was trembling a bit. Lavi had heard people explode in anger before, but this was different, this wasn't like he was on the edge of his rage control, but more like...

 _Like he's afraid of something._

Lavi's mouth had gone dry and his mind was working overtime thinking of the best reaction.

Only then Allen seemed to notice the other presence in the room. 'Neah, how long have you been here?' That sentence sounded so hostile that Lavi would have flinched if it had been directed to him.

The dark man threw his hands up in a defensive gesture and sent an innocent look, even though a hint of knowledge could be read deeper in his eyes. 'Only a few more seconds than you. But I'm not the problem here. I told you before to lock the door when you leave.'

The boy's eyes darkened to deep grey. Then he approached them until he was only an arm's length away from his guest, his head leaning forward so his eyes bore in Lavi's green one.

'How much did you see?' Allen's voice sounded low and dangerous, but before he could answer Neah commented.

'That doesn't matter, you can't do anything about it.'

Allen shot the ghost that furious look he usually reserved for Kanda. The muscles on his jaws were so tight they just had to hurt.

'Or maybe I should say you won't,' Neah continued, a dark edge to his voice.

The boy's lips parted slightly, revealing a row of clenched teeth.

'It doesn't matter, anyway,' finally the ghost's voice softened, as if to reassure the boy, 'he didn't see that much. I met him looking around like he didn't know where to start. I don't think he touched anything either.'

Lavi looked at the man with hidden surprise, but Neah seemed not to notice. He was sure the man had seen him with the book. Was he planning to hide that from Allen? Why?

He saw a bit of the tension in the boy's shoulders fade before the silver eyes moved back to him, a cold and bitter expression in them. 'I hope you're content with your little exploration tour, because I'm not. Now leave and don't ever dare to enter here again.'

The blood in his veins felt frozen, but somehow Lavi managed to get his muscles to move. He stammered a 'I… I'm sorry…' Before he quickly left.

The door shut behind him by itself and as soon as he was sure Allen couldn't see him anymore he started running.

His room seemed further than he remembered and at the time he finally arrived he was panting, sweat dripping down his back and his body trembling. He staggered inside and turned the key until it was locked, letting himself slide on the ground with his back against the door.

It wasn't only true. Allen wasn't only a black magician with creepy possessions or books. But even worse: that boy was now furious at him. He had done one of the only things his host had forbidden and been caught in the act. It was like a nightmare. If Allen didn't have plans with him before, he would definitely have it now.

This wasn't good and there was no way to run. He was stuck in this house for three more years, a long time if you were in danger.

He grabbed his knees and tried to stop himself from shaking. Yes, it was all very scary, but what had he learned from the old man again? Right, to calm down, clear the head and see everything from a distance. Only if one was objective he would be able to find the solution to his problem.

He breathed deeply, closing his eye, and made his muscles relax. His heart hammered in his chest though and it was less easy to calm that one down.

He sat like that for a long time before he finally could think clearly again. He let one option after the other pass his mind, but couldn't find anything useful. He was so deep in thought that he jumped up in surprise when a person materialized in front of him.

 _Neah!_

He swallowed, tensing his muscles, but the man didn't seem here to bring him trouble. Instead he took Lavi in calmly.

'Are you okay?' His golden eyes locked into the green one. 'You seemed quite shocked when you left.'

'I was,' the redhead admitted, knowing it was too late to lie now. Besides if he told the truth, maybe so would the ghost. And he had quite a few questions for him. 'I've calmed down now. So Allen is a black magician. That's what you meant right, with the answers the books could provide? You were one too.'

The ghost's eyes were unreadable. He just nodded, then let his eyes dart around the room, halting at the book that was lying on the bed. However, he said nothing.

Lavi felt that this was his chance. 'Why did you defend me back there? You lied to him. Moreover, you told me to back away from those shelves.'

The golden eyes flickered back, a serious and suddenly protective glance in them. 'I don't like it when my nephew is more hurt than needed. It would be better if he didn't know you saw that. It would make him worry, while there's nothing it would change.'

The green eye widened. 'So, you did it for him?'

'And you,' the man admitted, stepping aside so he could pick a candle from a cabinet, inspecting it with a cold gaze. It was weird to see the one who had been laughing and pranking around all the time so serious. 'You're stuck together for three years, better get along. It would do Allen some good too, if he could communicate with someone else he likes. It's been a long time.' Suddenly the candle lit up with a bright purple flame and Neah poked at it absentmindedly, changing the color from green to gold.

'You still can do things like that?!' Lavi exclaimed in surprise. 'I thought that since you were a ghost…'

'I'm not just a normal ghost.' The man put the candle back, where it sputtered and then lost its life in a trail of smoke. 'I can only do the simplest magic. If I try anything more I'd use up the energy that forms my ethereal body. I'd simply cease to exist. I don't really know what would happen to my soul after that either.'

So that's what Allen had meant with that Neah had lost his hobby. He just wanted to ask another question when Neah looked at him sharply.

'You can't tell Allen about the books you held in that room. Believe me if I say he'll be a lot more upset if he hears that. I'm going back to him now. He's very unhappy about what happened and maybe I can calm him down a little.'

The redhead shivered and tried to ask how bad his situation was, but Neah's body shimmered and started to fade.

'Oh, by the way,' finally a glimpse of amusement shot back in the golden eyes. 'If you've finished that book, I have more interesting one's for you if you want to learn more about the background of black magic.'

And then he was gone, leaving Lavi with even more to think over.

* * *

Hours later, darkness had fallen deeper than ever as thick rainclouds had covered the sky outside and were emptying their contents on the earth, splattering the windows with water drops and making the air in the mansion go moist. Lavi had ignited the fire in the hearth again, feeding it large chunks of wood to keep his room warm enough. In his hands he had the book about the magician's history, his eyes scanning the letters far past halfway the book.

He hadn't done anything else but read since his conversation with Neah. An icy feeling of danger had spread through his veins and the only thing he could think of was collecting more information. If the boy was really as upset as the ghost had mentioned, he could be a dangerous opponent. The horrible possibilities of what he had read in ' _The basics of black magic'_ were still fresh in his mind. But he didn't know enough. If he wanted to protect himself he would need to know more and that meant he had to read as much from Neah's library as possible. Or was it Allen's library? He shook his head to get the trivial question out of his mind and put his attention back on the book, rubbing his eye and yawning. It was past midnight and the day had been exhausting. His eyelid was drooping and it was hard to keep his vision sharp.

That was why for a moment he thought the soft voice was just an echo from a dream trying to take over his mind, but he looked up and realized he was really hearing Allen behind the door.

'Lavi, are you still awake?' His voice was muffled by the wood between them and sounded as tired and depressed as he felt himself. However, there was something weird about the way he pronounced his words, like he had trouble articulating properly.

He sat up, putting the book away and looking at the direction the sound came from. It didn't seem like Allen was here to yell at him or get him back for what he had done. Still, the image of the cold and furious boy was fresh in his mind. He'd better be careful.

'I am. You can come in.'

'No, it's okay like this.' The answer was so soft that Lavi had to strain his ears to hear it properly. 'I just felt like talking for a moment.'

'Isn't that easier if your come in?' So, he really hadn't come to scold him for what had happened.

'No, really, I'm okay like this. It's comfortable here…'

There was a silence for a moment in which Lavi wondered what he could do best. Slowly he reached back to his book, wondering if Allen had already left, when the soft, hoarse voice spoke up again:

'What are you doing?'

'Well, I was reading…' He wasn't really sure how to go on. It was just like Allen really had come just for the sake of talking itself. It was so different from what he had expected. Maybe he could better open the door.

'… until I interrupted you, of course. I'm sorry for that. I… I'll be quiet now.' It sounded regretful.

'No, it's okay. Listen, if you want to talk just come inside.' Only then he realized his room was still locked. 'You know, I'll open the door for you.' He stood up and walked in the direction of the voice.

'No, no, it's okay. Just let me stand here. I don't need anything else.'

But Lavi had had enough of it. He couldn't quite figure out what the boy wanted exactly and if he didn't seem too angry they seriously had to talk. Maybe Allen could give him a bit of information. At least his host didn't seem to be in the mood of striking him with lightning on the spot. Maybe he could even apologize and fix it.

When he opened the door a wave of cold air slapped him in his face, pricking his skin. He gasped in surprise, silently thanking the fire in his hearth for keeping these bad conditions out of his room. He found Allen next to the doorway, leaning against the wall, a nostalgic expression in the silver eyes and a slight blush on his pale face. A second later the scent of alcohol met the redhead and understanding dawned in him.

The boy looked up in surprise when Lavi stepped into his sight, then held open the door. 'Come in, it's freezing in the corridor.'

Allen raised his head from where his cheek had been resting against the wooden panels of the wall and shook it. 'No, I didn't mean to bother you.' He pushed himself off until his whole weight was on his feet again. 'I… I'll leave. I'm sorry for coming at you at this unearthly hour.' He smiled, but sadness in his expression was so overwhelming that Lavi's heart clenched at the sight of it. 'I've been a horrible host. Normal people let their guests sleep at midnight instead of annoying them with small talk.'

And suddenly the redhead couldn't really believe all the bad things he had suspected anymore. There had to be some kind of explanation for all the black magic objects he had found. Allen didn't seem like the kind of person who would hurt people. All he saw in this boy was the person he had interacted with these days. Nice, gentle, caring and apparently dealing with his own problems. It couldn't be easy to be locked up in your own house because of a curse. And who knows for how long? Maybe he was even born here. He couldn't help but feel pity when he saw his host like this.

'I couldn't sleep anyway, come on in, it will be nice to have some company.'

Allen's resolve broke and he stepped in past Lavi, though a bit uncoordinated, letting the redhead close the door behind him. He looked around like he hadn't ever entered the room before, even though it was in his own house and the redhead hadn't changed anything about it.

Lavi just wanted to tell him to sit down when the boy walked to the hearth and sat down on the ground, staring at the flames with glassy, absent eyes. He followed slowly, making himself comfortable on the floor next to the young male.

'Say, Lavi,' Allen's eyes lit up red and orange in the light of the fire, but at the same time they look as dull and lightless as from someone without any reason left to smile. His voice was hoarse and lifeless. 'Have you ever felt like you made a mistake you'll never be able to make right again? Something that leaves you with so much guilt that even though you know it's hopeless you keep searching for a way to fix it?'

The question hinted to a lot of pain and the redhead looked at the boy with pity. Somehow he felt Allen was talking about himself. Maybe trying to find someone who understood. What kind of mistake had he made? 'No, I made mistakes, but never such big ones.' He followed the other's gaze to the burning wood, feeling how the warmth of it expelled the last of the cold from his body.

It stayed quiet except for the crackling of the hearth they were both staring in. It was awkward, Lavi thought. At some point he cast a sideways glance and saw Allen had pulled up his knees, his chin on it, staring with a painfully hopeless and glassy expression to the light. He noticed the boy's cheeks were still flushed and that finally offered him an idea of how to break the silence.

'Have you been drinking?'

Allen looked at him, finally some life jumping back to his eyes. 'Just a bit of whine. I can't see any strong liquor without getting sick anymore because of my master. It's disgusting.' To Lavi's surprise he suddenly let himself fall back, sprawling out on the floor. 'But Lenalee wouldn't give me any more and Neah wouldn't let me get it myself so then I had to figure out something else to do.' Two unfocused silver eyes found the green one as a painful expression passed over them. 'And I just couldn't take it anymore to stay in the study and find something to save Mana.'

'Mana?' That was new information. He understood why Lenalee hadn't wanted to give the boy any more alcohol, because he seemed like he had had more than enough, and silently he thanked god, fate or whoever it was that decided how things go, that he had been able to meet his host right now. This was a perfect chance, though he should be careful that Allen wouldn't get mad about it the next morning when he was sober again.

Allen sighed and turned until he lay on his shoulder, his face in Lavi's direction. 'He adopted me when I was a child. He was Neah's brother.' He seemed sunken back in memories. 'I loved him and he taught me a lot. I've lived with him and my brother for years, but then he died...'

So basically he wanted to return Mana from the dead. Somehow Lavi felt it was very unwise to try to defy nature that much, but he didn't say anything about it. Allen seemed hurt enough already.

'You must be scared of me,' the whispered words from the boy surprised him. 'You saw all that stuff. It's why I didn't want you in. I wanted you to feel comfortable here.'

This was a dangerous subject, but he guessed truth would be the safest in this situation. 'I have to admit I'm not sure what to think of it.'

'That's lightly expressed,' Allen murmured, rolling on his back again and stuffing his hands under his head so he could look up at his visitor easily. 'The few other guests who found out thought I was going to hurt them. One wouldn't come out of his room and stopped eating and drinking.' He grimaced, 'he died after four days. Wouldn't let us help him.'

The redhead swallowed. 'So, basically you're saying you won't hurt me?' It was a careful question, but one that was bugging his mind so much now that he couldn't keep it in anymore.

The silver eyes glinted as the boy got up. 'Why would I? I'm just as much stuck here as you. I'd better enjoy my company. Besides, what use would you be? Turning you in a dog to keep you loyal? Naah, not so much, one former human pet is enough. Killing you? Useless. I could cover you with leeches and suck your energy out,' he seemed rather serious now and Lavi couldn't help but shiver, 'but I hate leeches, I don't use them unless I have to and my own blood is enough then. Besides,' he looked the redhead in the eye now with a desperate and longing expression. 'I don't like hurting people. I'd rather have you happy.'

There was so much honesty on the pale face that the other male believed him in an instant and almost sighed in relief. 'That's good to hear.'

'The fact that I practice black magic doesn't mean I have to hurt people doing it.' He folded his legs, pressing his feet close to him. He seemed pretty restless, but at the same time as exhausted as Lavi felt himself. 'Just don't think too much of it, okay? I promise I won't do anything to you.'

They turned their heads and both stared at the fire again, this time the redhead felt a lot more comfortable.

'So, you're not that mad at me anymore?'

'I never was.' When Lavi cast a sideway glance he could see the boy had tilted his head and looked in the flames with glassy eyes like he could see beyond them, into a world deep in his own mind. 'I was angry at myself for letting you get in and afraid you might hate me. I never meant to scare you so much.' A deep sigh made the boy shrink in an even smaller shape he already had. Suddenly he seemed so fragile. 'I guess I can't stop making mistakes after what happened to Mana,' it was a whisper, just loud enough to be audible. 'Maybe it's all part of my curse. Maybe I'm destined to suffer forever, locked in this house, with my nose being rubbed right into the ugly mess I made myself.' His knees went up and suddenly he was hugging them with agony and self-loathing written all over his face. 'I guess I deserve it after what I've done.'

The redhead felt his chest contract at the pain that radiated in big waves from the other male. He had to be younger then him and still it seemed like this boy had experienced so many hardships in life already. Even though he didn't know any of it, his heart bled for the tears his host wouldn't shed. Allen seemed long past the stage of crying now. Only hopelessness and suffering left.

His hand was on the shoulder of the other male the next moment, causing the pale face to turn towards him with a slight hint of surprise. 'I don't know what you did, but it definitely didn't make you deserve this. Not if you feel so much guilt.'

The boy bit on his lip, his eyes shining strangely, before he faced the ground with an expression that told the redhead he didn't really believe it. 'Thank you, Lavi. That… that's nice from you.'

They both didn't seem to know how to continue the laden conversation and the silence grew maybe even more awkward than before. Finally nature decided to break it, by making one, then the other male yawn.

'You should sleep,' Allen muttered, his eyes suddenly cloudy with sleep, eyelids drooping.

'That's no fair,' Lavi argued with a teasing tone, 'You're the one who came to keep me awake.'

'I guess so. We should end that now then. It's probably around four or so already.' However, the boy didn't seem to be preparing to get up and leave.

'You're right, I'm going to bed.' The redhead stood up to retrieve his pajamas. He pulled them on, keeping his back to his host, half expecting to see the boy standing at the door when he turned around, but instead Allen turned out to be still at the fireplace. His small, huddled form was like a dark shade next to the flames, apart from his hair, which glimmered in the light like a star.

He sat down on his sheets, looking at his host, not knowing what to do. There was no movement in Allen's body, that now seemed so frail.

'Lavi,' the boy's voice was a whisper, almost inaudible and sounding unsure, 'do you mind if I stay a moment longer? I won't bother you. I'll leave in a few minutes.'

'Sure, stay as long as you want.' The redhead lay down, making himself comfortable in his bed. It wasn't like Allen would be a burden if he just sat there. Besides, the boy seemed to need some comfort. He had to admit he was slightly worried about the young male's well-being. He stared at Allen for a few more moments, then felt sleep overwhelm him slowly. He let himself drift away, taunted by dreams about dark figures, a bleeding and screaming Allen and Neah staring at him with cold eyes.

* * *

He woke up a few hours later, just before dawn. He turned around, ready to sleep some more, when he noticed a small shape huddled on the floor. Allen had fallen asleep, lying down on his shoulder now, in an fetal position. The last sparks of the smoldering black pieces in the hearth were just enough to draw his contours in the room.

 _Seems like the alcohol was stronger than his desire to leave_. Not being able to ignore what he saw, Lavi stood up. He walked to his closet as silently as he could and pulled out a spare blanket. Then he went to the young boy that was sleeping soundlessly on the ground, his white hair scattered around his head like an halo. The pale face was almost peaceful now, Lavi noticed as he draped the clothe over the small body. It was almost like the pain of last night didn't exist.

Allen shivered and a pale hand grabbed the blanket in reflex. It pulled it close to him, huddling in the cloth in his sleep. It wasn't a big surprise. With the fire gone out, coldness was returning quickly, making the redhead go back to bed as well, to wrap himself in his own warm blanket.

He looked at his temporary roommate to see if he really had all he needed, but Allen seemed so deep asleep and peaceful, that he closed his eyes as well and let darkness take over his mind again, filling the room with the steady rhythm of a second calm breath.


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm so sorry it took so much longer this time. I'm going to study in september and it turned out recently that I have to do that in Belgium instead of my own country, so there's a lot that has to be done before that. Because of that I've been very busy and also very tired on my free moments, so I didn't really see a chance to write a proper new chapter.**

 **But here it is finally, so I hope you'll enjoy it anyway!**

* * *

When Lavi came back to his room from taking a bath the next morning, Allen was just standing up from his spot in front of the fire place, looking all flustered. His cheeks turned even brighter red when he saw the redhead enter and he bowed his head.

'I… I'm so sorry for last night. I can't believe I actually did that. I'm deeply ashamed of myself.'

Lavi looked at the boy in surprise for a few seconds, then smiled. 'It's okay. I really didn't mind and I'm still very sorry for trespassing on your room. I guess it's my own fault for that.'

'Still, I couldn't have embarrassed myself any more. I'm so sorry.' The boy bowed deeply, the tips of his white hair almost touching the ground.

'Oh, come on, Al, it's not that bad, really. Let's just forget about it, okay?'

The boy looked up with dismay written on his face, but he could see a glimpse of relief pass in his eyes. 'But we can't just…'

'Of course we can.' The redhead waved the other's objection away. 'Just treat me to breakfast and I might suddenly get a grave form of acute, selective amnesia. I heard it can strike at peculiar times these days.'

The boy pulled up an eyebrow and chuckled, though still seeming slightly anxious. 'Acute, selective amnesia?'

Lavi nodded with a serious expression. 'Yes, it's very rare, I know, but it happens and I just happen to feel an attack of it coming up.'

This time the last bit of tension seeped from Allen's posture and he smiled. 'Well, that sounds pretty bad. Let's get you breakfast quickly then so you can recover from such an acute illness.'

The redhead grinned in reply and held the door open for his young host, before following him into the corridor.

'Speaking of illnesses, how are you feeling?' His eye took the boy in critically, but Allen looked pretty well, apart from the faint, dark rings under his eyes and the tired expression that lay under his polite mask.

'I'm doing well, thank you.' They turned a corner. 'The two days of rest have been good for me. You don't have to worry about it at all.'

'Good, I wouldn't want my cute host feeling unwell. Who will play chess with me then?'

A surprised look was what he gained for that comment. 'You want to play chess?'

Lavi grinned. 'Only if you feel like it of course.'

'Sure you can handle losing?' A playfully naughty look shot into the silver eyes.

'Don't need to. I read all the books on chess there are.'

'hmhmm,' the boy didn't seem convinced. 'There's more to chess than the theory behind it.'

'Knowledge is all,' the redhead argued.

'Pffft,' Allen scoffed, his eyes flickering sideways to look at him from the corners with a semi-arrogant expression. 'That's just what those say who can't actually _do_ the things they know about.'

Lavi poked him in the side, earning a surprised yelp. 'Don't go getting all high and mighty there, snowwhite, you haven't beaten me yet.'

'Snowwhite?' the other sputtered, but the redhead winked and quickly opened the door to the dining room, making his way to his seat.

'I bet breakfast is gonna be as delicious as always today, right Allen?'

The boy shot him a short glare before sitting down and watching Lenalee and Miranda enter with plates of food. This was one of those moments Lavi saw excitement jump in his host's eyes. Food seemed to be one of those few things that could steal his attention at any time. He sure loved eating.

'Yes, Lavi, meals here, are always delicious.'

* * *

Multiple days passed. Knowledge indeed paid off, because Lavi won all their chess competitions, though that was mostly because Allen found out quickly that he had a great memory. The redhead soon learned that the boy tended to secretly move pieces just a square when his opponent wasn't looking, but with this particular visitor it wasn't going to work, because he could tell in one glance that the knight had moved in between their turns.

However when it came to card games Allen was definitely a master, winning from his guest every time. At some point Lavi was sure his host was cheating again, but he couldn't find any proof and he admitted defeat.

On other moments he would spend hours in the library, reading or copying books. Allen would join him occasionally, but most of the time the boy would lock himself up in his study, practicing his mysterious and ominous hobby. However, even then he wouldn't have to feel lonely, because Neah was bored as always and happened to pay him visits once in a while, not all of them as pleasant, ending up in a mess of books and pencils flying through the room. Luckily, the man could be helpful as well when he was stuck with questions or needed to find a new book he could understand. Slowly, Lavi was making his way up the ladder of knowledge that was built in this library, making him able to understand more and more books that were stored in the mansion.

But most important of all was probably that he was starting to feel at home. Lenalee was always keeping an eye on everyone, always ready to help. Miranda was anxious and clumsy, but cared about all the inhabitants. Jerry was like a mother, loving everybody unconditionally, but ready to punish anyone who wouldn't eat healthily.

Cross was mostly on his own spots by himself drinking liquor, or amusing himself with beautiful female cats. Lavi hadn't seen the white one again, but a grey and a black one had made their appearance in the mansion as well, though as soon as both had entered at the same time Allen had yelled at Cross for telling him two cats was the limit, earning an angry hiss and scratch because the tom insisted he was not an animal.

Then there was Neah too, unpredictable as always. Annoying when he was bored, but helpful when he was in a good mood.

Kanda had definitely gotten his attention as well. The man was so grumpy, that Lavi always greeted him with a great grin and punched him on the shoulder amicably if he got the chance, calling him Yu which the man didn't like one bit. One day it almost earned him a stab wound, but he had stepped out of the way just in time and Allen had started yelling at the supplier, causing another of their common doorway arguments which would sometimes result in fights like he had seen before, when the man would go too far in insulting the boy where it seemed to really hurt. And of course, then there was Allen himself. His host seemed to wear a permanent smile, radiating the room with light, even when he didn't seem to feel well himself. He was always nice, helpful and polite, though he would let the last slip sometimes when Lavi provoked him with jokes, changing the boy's mood into a playful one. That happened more as time passed, making Allen react less shocked and anxious at the redhead's replies while realization seemed to dawn on him that his guest was just kidding.

All in all, the people at the place were nice and suddenly Lavi didn't have the feeling anymore that he was locked up. He was used to staying inside for days to work with books and this wasn't much different. Neither was he very scared anymore of the black magic, since it was becoming clear that Allen really didn't intend to harm him. A few questions kept bugging him, but he decided to put them aside and wait until the time was right to answer them. He still wasn't even close to the end of his three years, there would be more than enough time to figure out the answers.

But then, one day, Allen surprised him by asking him to come by his room. It was the study the boy had referred to and since that day Lavi had broken the rules he hadn't been back in there. He lingered around the door anxiously before knocking, gaining a 'come in' from the boy inside.

The redhead froze. 'A… Are you sure? Wasn't I supposed to…?'

'No, it's okay,' Allen interrupted him with a reassuring tone. 'You already saw it, so there's no harm in letting you in again. I just rather don't have you in here when I'm not present as well.'

Lavi opened the door slowly, trying to swallow away the uncomfortable feelings he got from the place. It still looked the same, just a different pattern of scattered books, but the same paintings on the ground, same bats in the corner of the ceiling and the same disgusting bottle of leeches on the desk. However, this time Allen was occupying the chair, bent over an old, dusty book. He couldn't understand the boy could work like that while those black bloodsuckers were swimming around in the corner of his sight. Maybe it was different when you got used to it, but he didn't like the idea of something that would happily dine on his bodily fluids so close to him.

'So, you're not mad about that anymore?' he asked, carefully taking a step around the pentagram. 'The… trespassing thing.'

Allen looked up in surprise. He removed a pair of small reading glasses from his nose and smiled. 'No, that was just my own fault. Don't worry too much about it.' The silver eyes then looked at what the redhead was doing and he laughed. 'You can just step on the marks, you know. They are entirely harmless without the fitting rituals.'

'Oh,' Lavi's shoulders slumped and he realized how stupid he must have looked. Quickly he crossed the room, only then looking back because he had noticed the faint red lines between the clear white ones. They formed a remarkably more complicated pattern. Circles, pentagrams and marks he didn't recognize were connected so fluently and strangely that he had difficulty making out the actual shape of the drawing. Especially because it seemed to fall away behind the bright whiteness of the newer mark over it.

'What is that red drawing? Isn't it a problem that you covered it with that white pentagram?'

He looked at Allen when it stayed silent and saw that the boy was staring at it, his head in one hand that was leaning on the desk with its elbow. His eyes were distant. 'That's the reminder of the greatest mistake I ever made in my life. I won't ever use it again, so it's no problem.'

Lavi nodded, almost sorry he had asked it, but Allen snapped out of his thoughts and laid his arms on the table, straightening his back. 'But that's not what I called you here for.'

Right, he had been requested to come. The redhead's attention shifted back to the reason his host could have possibly had to summon him.

'I'm a little bit worried about Miranda,' the boy admitted meeting Lavi's eye with a steady gaze. 'She's been leaving the mansion late at night for some time now.'

That definitely wasn't what the other male had expected to hear, but he stayed silent, trying to hide his surprise as Allen continued somewhat more carefully and nuanced: 'It's not that she isn't allowed to, but the people that live here with me are important to me. They are like family. I don't want anything to happen to them and I'm a bit worried she might be in trouble.'

Lavi nodded in understanding. Of course, Allen had been living here alone, unable to leave the house for who-knows-how-long. His staff were probably the only people he communicated with.

'So, do you by any chance know where she's going at that time?' There was a silent hope hidden in the grey eyes, just beyond that slight tinge of fear the redhead could make out.

However, though he wished he could, he wasn't able to help. Up until now he hadn't even noticed the whole situation. 'I'm sorry, I don't.'

Allen's gaze fell to the ground, fixed on the drawn lines seemingly without really registering them. 'I was afraid so. I don't really know what to do. I don't want to ask her myself, because I'm afraid she'll misunderstand it for an interrogation from her lord. She's quite anxious, I wouldn't want her thinking I don't trust her or don't approve of her behavior.'

'So, basically, you're saying you need someone else to help you find out if she's not in trouble without making her feel like you're trying to catch her on misbehavior?' Lavi concluded.

Allen's head perked up. 'Yes, that's exactly what I need. Maybe I should ask Lenalee…,' his voice trailed off as if he was thinking.

'I don't mind doing it for you.'

His host was immediately back in the present. 'You would?'

'Of course,' he sent the boy a grin. 'Just leave it to Lavi. There for all your research needs. Will keep an eye on your employees to make sure they're safe and that only for the minimum wage of a night's hospitality.'

'I don't know, that sounds a bit unfair don't you think?' A playful spark had lit up in the boy's eyes as he let his chin sink back on his hands like he was considering something important. 'I mean, you only work for just a few hours and then I'd have to lend you a room for a whole night and you probably expect breakfast from me too.' He sighed dramatically. 'You're just abusing my situation of not being able to leave, you damn crook.'

Lavi shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. 'It's how business goes, buddy. The world is tough. So do we have a deal?'

A grateful expression started to show on Allen's face now. 'I'd be very grateful if you would do that for me, Lavi.'

'Alright, it's a deal, but don't forget to make sure a bed's ready for the night, I like it clean with thick puffy pillows.'

The boy smiled warmly. 'Thank you, Lavi. If there is ever anything I can do back for you…'

At first he wanted to make another silly comment, but suddenly something jumped up in his mind. 'Well, actually there is something. I'd like to send a message to my grandfather.'

Allen lifted his head in surprise, his grey eyes widening in realization. 'Oh, but, of course! I'm sorry I didn't offer it myself before! I totally forgot. How rude of me!' A moment later he had jumped up, looking at the bats in the corner before he seemed to reconsider and turned back to his guest. 'There are two ways for you to send a letter. You can either give it to Kanda, he actually works for Tiedoll who is a mailman, but that way it could take a few weeks. There's also a faster way. I can send out Timcanpy to fly there for you. He'll be able to deliver it in a matter of days.'

'Timcanpy?' Unwillingly his eyes shot to the two animals, huddled together at the ceiling. He didn't possibly mean…?

'He's Neah's familiar,' Allen explained, coming to stand next to Lavi, tilting his head upwards as well to look at the creatures. 'The one with the cross is Tim. We can make him take various shapes, but the bat one is the most useful. The other one was Mana's.' the usually so clear voice seemed to break a bit at the name, but after it was spoken the boy didn't show any sign of the difficulty that one word apparently posed for him. 'He's called Urcanpy, but Tim and I have been friends from long before, so I have most contact with him. I didn't even know Urcanpy existed until I moved in here.'

Tim- and Urcanpy. From what he had read in _The basics of Black magic_ he knew they had to be very minor demons. According to the book most magicians would at some point in their lives summon a familiar, bonding it to them with a ritual. The weak minor demon would be tamed by the magic spells and most would get strong emotional bonds to their owners too, like intelligent pets. But if Allen used Tim that probably meant he didn't have one of his own. Instead he had Neah's and Mana's… wait, did that mean…?

'Mana was a black magician too?'

Allen turned his head to look at him in surprise, then understanding. 'Oh no! Urcanpy is Mana's, but Neah is the one who summoned him. They were apart for quite a long time and Neah didn't want to go to meet him, because the situation was kind of… tense… So he made Urcanpy instead and sent him to Mana, so his brother could always reach him if necessary. They would send messages from time to time with the two.'

The familiars stirred lazily now that their names were being said so many times.

'So, do you want to send Tim or would you rather use the usual way?'

Lavi looked at Allen's expecting expression, then the bats. It couldn't really hurt, could it? And it would be faster. Actually, he was kind of curious to how well it would work.

'I'd like to use Tim if you really don't mind.' He let his hand slip into his pocket and pulled a piece of paper out of it. It was filled with text, forming a letter for his grandfather in which he summarized the situation and apologized for it sincerely, telling the man he would be back within about three years, with tons of new knowledge and copies. 'I already wrote the letter. I was planning to ask you for some time now.'

Allen smiled and stretched his hand out to the ceiling. 'In that case we'll send it immediately. Come, Tim, we've got an errand for you.'

The little bat with the cross let itself fall and fluttered through the air, landing upside down on the boy's finger. It stayed still as the two bound the neatly folded letter around its paw and seemed to listen intently while the redhead explained the way to its destination. After that it rose, circled around Allen's head affectionately one time and then left through the window.

Lavi watched it disappear in the wide open sky, suddenly feeling his heart clench at the realization he wouldn't be going home for a long time.


	11. Chapter 11

**Here it finally is, my update for this fic. I'm sorry it took somewhat long. And I'm even more sorry to say there's a chance the next one will take long too. I'll have to start studying soon and I think I'll have to spend a LOT of time on that. But I still want to keep writing, so I'll still update, just less frequently.**

 **I hope you'll enjoy reading this chapter and please leave a comment if you do :)**

* * *

It was midnight, but half of the inhabitants was awake. It was funny, Neah thought, especially because usually he only had himself or Cross to keep him company through those dark hours. Lavi was waiting for Miranda, who was about to sneak out and Allen was wandering the pitch-black corridors aimlessly, as he usually did when he couldn't sleep. Sometimes Neah would go talk to him at those moments, but at other nights he knew a conversation would do nothing to make his nephew feel better. It wasn't that much of a surprise, there wasn't really anything that could soothe the boy's suffering, apart from the solution they had been looking for all this time. But even he had trouble finding it and his library was so big that they both had only read a third of what was present in it. It was a weird idea sometimes, that he was searching for his own downfall, but he never mentioned it to Allen.

No, his nephew was completely aware of that, as if the situation wasn't bad enough already. It made Neah wonder if it would indeed take away the boy's pain when they would find their solution and wouldn't drive him insane instead, having to go through the same crushing experience again.

It was always visible Allen was trying to suppress that thought as he wrestled through mountains of books, millions of words, searching for that one clue to solve his great mistake.

It all hurt to watch. Especially since Neah knew it was his fault. He was the one who should have prevented this.

His sigh traveled like an echo through the empty corridor he was roaming. He was on his way back to Lavi. He had checked up on Allen, then the others of the staff, bickered with Cross and was now on his way back to the hallway. Miranda could show up any minute now. He knew because he had seen her leave time after time. In contrary to the two boys he could go outside and Allen would probably have asked him to find out about her midnight trips at some point if Lavi hadn't been there. But Allen liked it better if he stayed at his side, the only one apart from Cross who had some knowledge of black magic as well, to keep an eye on him and keep the other inhabitants safe. And he knew how much the boy hated to be with the tom. Besides, he could at least practice a little bit of it, in contrary to a certain grumpy ex-human.

Though it did make Cross one of the biggest examples to Allen what would happen if you weren't careful enough with magic. A pity it hadn't been enough to keep the boy from doing stupid things. And of course instead of killing a rat you were trying to transform into a bird like most disciples, Allen had worked himself in so much trouble that even Neah still didn't know how to fix it. Even if an apprentice brought something dark to the world it would be just a minor demon, but the things this boy had summoned… Even Cross had frozen right on the spot when he had found out. It proved of the extraordinary abilities that Neah had discovered so many years ago. Talents that could have either made him a great magician, or in this case, caused his own downfall. And as if Allen's realization of what he had done and the guilt that came with it weren't enough already that awful curse had been cast on the poor boy.

It seemed that with the knowledge of black magic, he had also received his uncle's bad luck. It was even centered around that same deep love for Mana they both shared. If he had known this, he might have never taught the boy from the beginning.

Too bad there wasn't a spell to show one a reliable future.

He stopped and faced the wall. This was the corridor that led behind the hallway. So he took a step through the wood and came out on the other side, unfolding the sight of the big room he had been heading for. He was careful enough to keep himself invisible as he made his way to the redhead upstairs who was hiding behind the wall where the balcony ended at the beginning of one of the countless corridors the mansion had. The male's head was hanging and his eyelid drooping, like he could fall asleep at any given moment.

He had watched Lavi for quite a while now and he knew the male had the tendency of reading into the early hours, but apparently this passive waiting required a lot more effort to stay awake. For a moment he felt the corners of his mouth lift up as he wondered if he should shock the male awake now, but right at that moment he heard the hesitant footsteps of the woman the redhead had been waiting for.

He watched in disappointment as Lavi's head jerked up and he looked around the corner of the wall until he could see the maid passing downstairs. The redhead pushed himself off the wall and walked onto the balcony with nonchalance.

Neah followed silently. He didn't know what was going to happen, but it would definitely be more interesting than wandering the silent corridors of the house.

A little light now emerged. It was the woman, holding a candle that illuminated her pale face.

Lavi leaned over the balustrade out of reach of the little flame. "Hello, is anybody there?"

There was a surprised scream. The candle slipped between the shocked woman's fingers and hit the ground. Neah rushed over without anyone noticing, quickly taking control of the little flame to keep the wooden floor from catching fire.

Miranda seemed to understand the danger of the situation as well and bowed down hastily to pick it up, almost stumbling in her hurry. After she had retrieved the object she looked at the ground and sighed in relief when she seemed to realize nothing had started to burn.

"L… Lavi, you surprised me." She peered into the darkness, but from the way she narrowed her eyes Neah could conclude she didn't actually see the male. "I didn't expect anyone to be awake at this hour."

The man almost had to chuckle at the thought of how wrong that was tonight, but kept his mouth shut. The woman didn't need to know he was here and Allen was roaming the corridors as well. She'd probably only get nervous at the thought. Not to mention that Cross was quite nocturnal too.

"I'm sorry. It wasn't my intention to shock you. I just didn't expect anyone either." The redhead that Neah could see clearly with the excellent night vision of a black magician was making his way downstairs, slowly getting within reach of the light as well.

Lavi stopped when he was at even ground with her and smiled hesitantly. He was good at putting up an act, Neah had to admit.

"Couldn't you sleep either, Miranda?"

The maid laughed and played with her hair, a little flush on her cheeks almost invisible in the scarce light. "I thought I'd go for a walk. A bit of fresh air would do me good."

Lavi's eyes widened slightly in feigned surprise. "At this hour? Aren't you afraid something might happen? It's so dark outside."

"I'll be fine." Her face was slowly turning a darker red now. "I… I won't be alone."

"Oh, I see," the redhead smiled. "In that case there's no problem… But just because I'm curious: are you meeting up with someone?"

The woman's cheeks were a deep color now. Her feet shuffled nervously. "Y… Yes… I… I know it's unusual to meet someone at this time," she was stammering now, "but I didn't want to inconvenience the prince too much."

Neah smiled slightly, even though he was the only one that could see it. The woman was clumsy, but a good person in her heart. He knew she was speaking the truth. She used the nights to sneak out so she could work for his nephew during the day. It showed how happy she was that when nobody wanted her, Allen still hired her, despite the mistakes she'd make at everything she did.  
But with that nice and caring attitude she was exactly the kind of person the boy needed in his staff.

"That's nice of you," Lavi commented, following the gaze of the woman when she looked at the door restlessly. "But I'm sure you want to leave. That person is waiting for you, right?"

Miranda shifted uncomfortably, smiling gratefully as well. "I… It wouldn't be a problem for you if I leave now?"

"Not at all," he smiled. "I'll be fine. Have a nice walk."

"Thank you, Lavi. You sleep well too."

They exchanged words of parting at which Neah lost interest.

So Miranda would meet a person from the village at night. That explained a lot, but he would let it to the redhead to bring the news. His nephew had asked Lavi to find out about it after all. If he wanted to know something from him, then he should have asked.

He yawned and let himself float up. He passed a few empty rooms and corridors until he entered Allen's. The boy had gone back to bed and was breathing steadily.

Good, he needed the sleep. It had gotten pretty late the night before, when he'd read until he fell asleep on the book and Neah had to pull him off it to make sure he wouldn't drool on the precious pages.

Not to forget that the new moon was approaching. He'd have to save strength.

The man fazed back outside. He guessed he'd better go back the library then and look through his books again. Allen wasn't the only one who wanted to solve things.

 _Mana_.

The man was just as important to him as to the boy. Their history went even a lot further back. All the way to when they were still little twins that were forced to different hairstyles to make sure others could tell them apart. He still remembered how they had protested against it because confusing people with that was so much fun.

Who would have guessed that after that, so much would happen between them that he never got to set right? Maybe with helping Allen he could fix that too. Though, he doubted that. After all, all he had been able to do until now was break everything he had ever been given in these tainted hands.

He started walking, staring at the familiar portraits he passed. They were all bought by him, just like most of the furniture and the mansion itself. Still he always told Allen that the boy should call it his own. Neah was dead and that meant that his nephew was now owner of it all. He was just a guest.

Yes, because when he'd disappear he'd have to make sure the boy would be better prepared for it this time.

He halted when he heard footsteps. It took him only a few seconds to send magical energy back to his eyes so he could make out the contours of his surroundings. Sometimes he'd forget to keep using his night sight. He knew the mansion so well that he didn't even need to see to find his way in here. Besides, in his current state it wouldn't be a problem if he would go wrong either. If he'd meet a wall on his way he would simply go through it without thinking.

It definitely had its upsides to be like this too.

In front of him he saw Lavi struggle his way through with his hand on the wall. The male hadn't taken a candle, probably because he didn't want to get noticed if Miranda would pass him on his way to the hall, but now on the way back it was for totally no reason that he was making it so hard on himself.

It was just too good of an opportunity.

Neah slid towards the redhead and stopped just a step away from him. Then, with a devilish smirk on his face, he lit blue flames in his hands to let them illuminate his face and roared.

The reaction of the other was precious. Lavi jumped backwards, yelling so loud that the man almost regretted it because he was afraid he might have woken someone.

It was only a moment later that the other seemed to realize who it was and looked at the now laughing man with dismay.

"You're really just a poltergeist," the redhead commented after he had recovered from the shock.

Neah stopped laughing immediately and glared at the male. "Don't you dare call me that. You have no idea what you're talking about."

"Only poltergeists scare people in the middle of the night."

"No, only poltergeists and Neah."

Lavi pulled up a skeptical brow. "Then what are you except for a poltergeist?"

"Stop implying that!"

"What?"

"That I'm a poltergeist!"

A naughty spark lit up in the redhead's eyes. "You said it yourself now."

The man narrowed his golden eyes to slits and leveled his face with the redhead, emitting the darkest aura he could produce. "You're _this_ close to stepping on a landmine there."

It filled him with satisfaction when Lavi backed away a little, suddenly looking uncomfortable.  
He just wanted to add a little to it by giving a list of horrible things he could do to the male (though for some he'd have to look it up in a book first, but the guy didn't need to know that) when he was interrupted by a high-pitched cry.

He turned his head to where it came from and furrowed his eyebrows. The panic in it told him enough, but Lavi had gotten pale.

"Was that Allen?!"

Neah nodded, stepping back from his former victim.

"Did I wake him up or…?"

He was interrupted when the boy screamed again, this time holding on for longer.

"Something's wrong. We should take a loo…!"

Neah grabbed the male's arm before he could sprint off. "It's okay. He's fine. He's having a nightmare. I'll go to him. You go back to bed. He wouldn't be happy if you saw him like this."

Lavi stared at him with wide eyes. "He's having a nightmare?"

"I'll go wake him up. Don't tell him about this tomorrow. He'll feel guilty for making you worry." And his nephew had enough to worry about already. "Goodnight, Lavi."

He didn't wait for the male's answer, but rushed straight through the wall, making his way to the screaming boy in a straight line.

When he got there he met a spectacle he had seen multiple times before. The blankets were in a bundle on the ground, the pillows scattered over the bed. His nephew was lying on his stomach, twitching and clawing at the matrass, his face deformed in a mask of fright and agony. His glassy, silver eyes wide open, even though they didn't see the actual room they were in, spilling tears on the pale cheeks.

Neah hurried over and took a hold on the boy's shoulders. At first this triggered an even rougher reaction, making Allen scream in panic and wriggle in his grip, but he didn't let go.

"It's okay, Allen, it's me. Just wake up now."

His words didn't seem to pierce through the thick veil of dreams.

"Allen, wake up. It's not real."

The boy panted, wheezing in fright. His body shocked.

He wasn't getting through.

With a last effort he grabbed his nephews head and brought his face close to it. He'd have to be careful. He only had _just_ enough magical energy to do this without damaging himself.

Still he imagined his mind and Allen's to be connected with a string. Thoughts could travel through it like water through a pipe. There was a wall on the other end. The boy had his mind surrounded by strong defenses that seemed to have activated in his nightmare. Neah didn't look for a way to break them down, instead he brushed against it, announcing his presence.

Even in this state his familiar touch was recognized. The wall shimmered and the man could move through it as long as he didn't get forceful in the slightest. The moment he would, the boy's mind would reject him in defense.

That was the moment their communication started. It wasn't a pleasant process. He could feel Allen's emotions, see parts of his nightmare. In fact, he experienced part of the horror his nephew was going through right at the moment.

And that was exactly where he had to be. He touched it softly, nudged the boy's mind gently.

 _"_ _It's okay, Allen. It's a dream. It's time to wake up now."_

The other's mind stirred in response. It was reacting, but not enough yet.

Neah tried it again, this time he moved slightly deeper and sent soothing vibes.

 _"_ _Allen, I'm here. Calm down. It's time to wake up."_

The chaos in the younger mind got slightly less, but not nearly enough. He wasn't getting through enough. Bad nights like these were uncommon, but he had seen it happen before. Sometimes the grip of the nightmares was just too strong. This asked for a rougher approach. Even if he didn't like it.

 _"_ _Enough. Wake up!"_

His mind gave a harsh shove, piercing even deeper into the thoughts, places where he usually didn't come out of moral. He found the root to the dream, grabbed it and yanked it out, breaking the connections in the boy's mind that had caused the phenomenon. Immediately he felt the chaos level rise. Sparks of parts that started working and other parts helplessly trying to calm down as the mind went from sleep to being awake, prickled his own mind. He pulled back, just at the same moment he got rejected with force and a moment later he was looking at the boy who woke up panting.

Allen's pupils were so dilated that his eyes looked black rather than silver. His face was awfully pale and his body trembled like it was stuck in a blizzard.

Neah got off the boy and sat down next to him. His hand moved forward and found the white locks.

His nephew flinched, but didn't move away.

"Calm down. It's alright now." He knew he was lying. The cause of his nightmare was still not solved. The suffering still hadn't ended. But at least Allen didn't have to scream like that in the present.

He let his fingers move to the boy's head and started massaging it gently.

Allen closed his eyes. It was visible how he tried to calm down now. The trembles in his body got less. The breathing slowed down a fraction.

Neah wiped the tears off his nephew's face and noted with satisfaction that there were no new ones coming. With his other hand he continued to stroke the white head.

"I'm sorry," Allen whispered finally, still sounding a bit out of breath.

"Don't say that." It hurt when the boy apologized like it was his fault. He knew it wasn't. He knew he was the one responsible.

"Thank you."

That was better.

"It's okay. Just calm down now. We can go help Jerry after that if you feel like it." He knew his nephew wouldn't be able to sleep again now and helping the cook who always had to get up early to bake bread would help him forget it a little.

Allen just nodded, making droplets of sweat descend from his face at the movement.

Neah shifted until he was sitting behind the boy and could use two hands to massage, moving from the top of the head to the temples and back again. It soothed his nephew, just as it had soothed his adoptive father when he was still a child.

Mana wouldn't have nightmares nearly as bad as these, but Neah remembered doing this for him anyway, helping his brother to fall asleep again. It hurt when he thought of it like that. So much had changed and at the same time nothing. It still pained him as much as it had when he was still alive.

He closed his own eyes now, suddenly feeling tired and melancholic himself.

He just wished he could have made up with Mana.


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm sorry, I've been gone for ages. But I haven't forgotten, so here's finally a new chapter! I hope you'll enjoy reading it.**

* * *

The next morning Lavi met Lenalee on the other side of the door, apparently sent forward by Allen, who, somehow, always seemed to know when he was about to wake up. Maybe it was one of those creepy things only black magicians could do.

"Good morning, Lavi, did you sleep well last night?"

Lavi returned the greeting and replied he had a good night before following her into the corridor on the way to the dining room. Suddenly he realized this was a perfect opportunity to get some more information.

"Lenalee, have you heard about what Miranda does at night?"

The maid looked at him in surprise. "Yes, of course. It's not like it's a big secret. Why?"

Lavi shrugged his shoulders, trying to act like they were just exchanging some little rumors. "Well, I just wondered why everyone would let her go out there all alone. It can be dangerous for a woman at night. Have you ever met this man she meets up with?"

"It's sweet that you're worried about her, but she's perfectly fine out there." She stopped in front of the door leading to the dining room and turned to him. "I did meet him and he's a fine man. His name is Marie and since he's blind he can lead her through the darkness as well as he could have in the light of the day. He's sweet and caring and I'm sure he'd do anything to keep her safe."

That would be good news to give to Allen, Lavi thought as he smiled to the maid. "That's a relief to hear. Thank you, Lenalee."

Lenalee returned the smile, then winked. "I bet Allen would be happy with the report."

Stunned at the reply Lavi kept staring at her as she made her way back through the corridor.

Just before she turned the corner she turned around, still sounding like she had to hold back laughter. "And tell him not to worry so much. Next time he can just ask me about it."

* * *

"I'm sorry, Lenalee saw straight through me." Lavi leaned against the desk after giving Allen full report on what he had found out. The maid had been right. The information had visibly calmed her lord's worries.

Allen laughed. "I should have known. She's much smarter than me. What did she say?"

"That you shouldn't worry so much and ask her instead."

The silver eyes warmed up at the comment. "Typical Lenalee," he answered with a gentle smile. "She's a good maid."

Lavi let his eyes travel around the study, again taking in every detail involving the magic practices that were obviously done here.

"So, Allen, why the leeches?" He ended at the jar with the disgusting black worms swimming through the murky water inside.

The boy looked up from his inner thoughts following his guest's gaze to the creatures. "They are very useful for a magician." He stood up, opened the jar and fished three of the animals out of it with skilled hands.

Lavi felt the muscles in his face tighten in dismay when his host dropped the things on the back of his own hand. "Aren't you scared they'll bite?"

"Of course they will." Allen laughed softly. "They are leeches."

"Then why would you take them out?"

"Because they don't only drink blood." He lifted his hand, showing the black worms which seemed to have attacked their prey already. The shining bodies contorted in waves, like they were swallowing mouthfuls of blood. "With my blood they suck out magical energy. It isn't enough to make me powerless now, but since I let them eat a bit of it regularly they become vast storages. As soon as anything happens and I'm desperately in need of the energy I can take it back."

"How?" Lavi didn't think he'd like the answer and Allen's paling face underlined that.

"I… have to eat them." The reluctance was clear in his voice.

There was just one good answer to this. "I'm glad I'm not a magician."

And to that Allen laughed. "Yeah, sometimes I wonder why I even try."

They stared at the creatures somewhat longer, then, apparently deciding it had been enough, Allen grabbed their tales and pulled them off, his fingers glowing faintly as if he was making them let go with his magic. After that he dropped them back in their jar and closed the lid.

"You'll never find a skilled black magician without leeches." Allen finished, taking a handkerchief out of a drawer to swipe the remaining blood from his skin. "They are very important."

"I see," Lavi replied. He traced the nerves on Allen's desk with a finger, before looking up to gauge Allen's mood.

The boy seemed calm and relaxed and for the first time he had a feeling their bond of trust might have strengthened enough to dare to ask a bit of a harder question. He felt that even if his host didn't want to answer, he wouldn't close up entirely anymore either.

"Say, Allen?"

"Yes, Lavi?" The boy studied his face, as if to try to predict what he was going to ask.

"You said we can't leave the house because you're cursed."

He could see Allen's face tighten, but the male waited out the entire question in silence nevertheless.

"I just wondered if the curse could be broken and if you knew a way for it or if I could help you look for a way."

The muscles on his host's face relaxed. He'd probably thought Lavi would ask how it had happened, but even if the male was very curious to that too, he knew better than to ask about that now.

Allen folded his hands and seemed to stare into the distance as he replied. "Curses can ever only be broken if the riddle going with it is solved." Suddenly his eyes cleared back up and he looked at Lavi, humor jumping back in them. "Have you ever heard how curses are broken in fairy tales?"

Lavi chuckled. "A true love's kiss?"

Allen nodded in agreement. "So since I can't figure out who my true love should be I just kiss everyone I meet. Think you're ready to have your turn?"

Even if he knew it was a joke, Lavi could feel his cheeks redden for a moment. "Sure you can handle it? I'm a true maniac when it comes down to kissing."

Allen laughed, leaning forward in his chair. "Who says kissing a black magician is the same as any other human?"

"Oh, now it sounds tempting." Lavi returned, leaning in too.

Their faces were so close he could feel Allen's breath touch his skin. His green eye looked straight into a silver one, now being able to make out the tiny blue and brown flecks that made it as impure as any human's eye. For a moment he wondered how far this joke would take them.

But then Allen let himself fall back in his chair, laughing. "If that had really been the case I'd definitely had kissed you just now." He strangled his fingers into each other, his serious mood returning slowly. "No, it doesn't involve a true love's kiss, but I'll tell you the riddle. The way to solve the curse is for someone to remind me of who I really am and solve that what caused it all by finding out what's hidden behind the curse. Or so Neah told me."

Lavi frowned. He was good at riddles, but this didn't sound like a regular one. He'd have to think of it more before he would be able to figure out its meaning.

"You look like you don't know the answer either." Allen tilted his head until he could gaze out of the little window in the corner. "To be honest I haven't told all my guests anymore. I don't think anyone will solve it. I've given up on getting my freedom back. I don't think I deserve it anyway."

"I'll think of it some more later," Lavi promised. "I've got three years for solving this thing, just leave it up to me."

He could swear he saw a little bit of hope spark back into the boy's eyes.

"Thank you, Lavi, but please don't break your head over it too much. I'm fine in here."

And that put another question on his lips. He didn't think it would be too much of a sensitive subject, so as he pulled his hand from the table, finally done tracing the nerves, he looked at Allen. "So, how long have you already been stuck in here?"

The boy's hands clenched around each other more tightly as a hint of pain passed over the young face. "As far as I counted this is the 35th year."


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm so sorry. It has been ages. I was even starting to fear I would never get inspiration for this fic again, but then I finally did! This chapter might not be all that special, but I've got a more interesting stuff planned for after this. I hope you'll enjoy reading it!**

* * *

The next few days passed in a blur. Lavi spent most of them in the library, where he made his way through the books, trying to consume as much reading material as possible. He was starting to realize that even after three years, he might have to come back sometime to get more copies for his grandfather. Neah's library was simply huge, much bigger than a normal landlord's. He couldn't even imagine how the ghost had ever collected all of them.

Once in a while Allen happened to join him. They would sit at a table and read in silence, but Lavi still appreciated the boy's presence, though it could be a little distracting. He couldn't help but glance over at his companion every now and then and look at the way the silver eyes shot over the pages, barely blinking. The concentrated expression on his pale face had something endearing, though obsessive, like the boy was pushing himself just a bit too hard. And when it would break it was usually with a desperate slap when Allen flopped himself down on the book, shocking Lavi awake from his own reading trance.

He had once offered his help, but Allen had argued that Lavi probably didn't understand enough of black magic yet and he'd been right. Most books the boy was reading were still a little too advanced for him. But he was getting closer soon. His reading pace was picking up again and he promised Allen he'd be his equal before he would know it.

Allen had laughed. Knowing about black magic didn't mean you could do it.

But Lavi had no intention to get any further than theoretical to start with.

However, one day he'd ended up with a book he didn't quite understand just yet. Neah had added it to the pile of literature he should be able to read, but he couldn't make out what exactly it was about, or maybe more: he was sure he had to be mistunderstanding. He could have kept on reading and start understanding it halfway, but instead he thought it might be a nice little excuse to turn the tables for once. So instead of Allen joining him in the library, he now went to the study and knocked on the door, entering when his host told him he could.

"Lavi, you're just a moment too early," Allen was standing in front of the desk where a pile of books was gathered. "I was just about to make my way to the library."

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt you."

Allen laughed. "You're not interrupting me with anything. You're always welcome to join me here, I just figured you'd rather see me there. I have a feeling you're not very comfortable in this room just yet."

That was a sharp observation. He was starting to really believe in the good intentions of this particular black magician, but some of the stuff in the room still made the hairs on his neck rise.

"I just wondered if you could help me with a book." He lowered his hands to show the cover.

For a moment silver eyes widened and white brows shot up. "You've been reading _this_?"

Disgust was so apparent in his voice that Lavi was starting to get nervous. Since the boy didn't show any intention to pick it up, Lavi put it on the desk, next to the others. "Yeah, Neah sorted it out for me. Did he make a mistake?"

"I see," Allen's voice dropped a few octaves, "that explains a lot." He finally reached out for the book and hid it in the middle of his pile. "Forget about it. It's worthless."

"Why? What's it about?" Allen's reaction should make him know better than to ask about it, but the way the boy was trying to put it away made him curious. Why wasn't he allowed to see it anymore? He just couldn't stand it whenever he knew he was missing out on something, even if it might be about some really nasty spell for torturing people. He just had to know what he was missing.

"You don't want to know." Allen walked over to one of his shelves and picked a book off of it, putting it on the desk in between them. "Why don't you read this. It's much more interesting and I think you might just be ready for it now."

"You can't just change the topic like that. You have to tell me what it's about now or I'll go ask Neah himself."

"He'll just laugh," something in Allen's eyes told him the boy was telling the truth and he was not amused by it. "He won't tell you. Neah is a great teacher when he's serious about it. Otherwise, he's like a dead rabbit with a demon sealed into it."

Ouch, that was harsh. "Is it that bad?"

"Yes. This book is more occult than any kind of magic I've ever seen before. It's for when two people decide that natural pleasure is not enough and decide to do strange things… I'm pretty sure it's only meant for vile spirits like Cross."

"You mean it's about…"

"Yes, don't finish it. We're never talking about it again."

Lavi brushed his hand through his hair and sighed. "I can't believe Neah gave me something like that. No wonder I was sure I was misunderstanding it."

"Thank the magic you were, that means you can still be saved."

 _Thank the magic_ , right, because a dark magician believed more in the strength of his own magic than the good deeds of god.

"Has Neah ever done something like this before?" He helped Allen gather books from the ground that all had to be returned to the library. The boy seemed to like to take half of his books to his study over time. Allen would have to walk at least three times to take all of them back, or Lavi could help and make it two.

"Yeah, though he took into account I was just a little boy back then, so instead of this book he gave me a fairy tale and told me to take a really important message about magic out of it."

Allen lifted the first pile of books with a groan and started walking to the door. Lavi followed with his own pile.

Allen continued his story as soon as they were on their way to the library. "I read the book 253 times. Thinking it over again and again for weeks. And then when I finally admitted defeat and told Neah I didn't know, you know what he said?"

"That there was nothing?"

"No, he simply laughed his ass off and burned the book, then he said I wasted all my time thinking over something unimportant."

"Do you think he was trying to teach you something?" Lavi put his load down on a desk next to the countless shelves already stocked with books. He wondered if Allen had any idea where all of the books belonged. He still wasn't even sure if there was any kind of catalogue in here at all. He usually put his books back where they belonged with the help of his memory.

"I'm pretty sure he just pulled a prank on me. He already was like that when he was still alive." Allen grabbed the ladder and started putting books back that Lavi offered him.

"So, not only Cross taught you?" though it was a rhetorical question.

Allen descended the ladder and took over another book from the redhead's hands. "No, it was Neah at first, then when he died Cross continued." He put the last of their books back, then let the way back to the study where more would be waiting. "It's quite a luxury to have two masters in black magic. Our kind is very rare after all." He opened the door, but instead of going inside he suddenly stood still, his eyes fixed on the drawings on the floor. "I must be a real damn idiot to still make such a huge mistake after all that."

Lavi followed his gaze, but he was getting the feeling his host was staring further than the wooden floor in front of them. He'd seen many people make mistakes in the past. When a king made one thousands of his soldiers would die. Surely, whatever Allen had done, could never be as bad as that. "Mistakes happen to anyone. I bet you've been forgiven long ago."

However, a bitter, unbelieving smile spread on the boy's face. "No, it won't be that easy. I'll bear this guilt for as long as I live in this prison. I'm chained with my face buried deep into the mess of my own stupid deeds. And the longer this all takes, the worse my guilt will get, because even now people still die from my idiotic, impulsive decision."

Finally the boy stepped forward, making his face disappear from Lavi's sight. The next moment he turned around all the bitterness was all gone again, hidden behind the polite and friendly mask. "I'm sorry, I never meant to talk about depressing stuff like that. Maybe we should start on another topic."

That was clear enough, so Lavi took a swift look around for some inspiration, then pointed at the books behind the desk. The ones that had also peeked his interest the first time he had been in here. The ones Neah had told him to stay away from. "What are those about? They don't have any titles on the back."

Allen's eyes followed his pointed finger, then his brows knitted together. "They are a part of every black magician's life. Like diaries, or maybe more like autobiographies, they describe our life. However, they don't necessarily just get written by their owner, sometimes other black magicians do their entries, like Cross and Neah did for me. Instead of written words they contain memories one can look back on directly. If you want I don't mind showing a little bit once. But you must promise to never look at them by yourself. Their contents are very personal and some parts are never shown to anyone else until the magician dies."

Lavi nodded, trying to hide his uneasiness of what he'd done his first visit. "No, it's okay. If it's that personal I won't ever touch them."

"Thank you," Allen smiled. "I know you've been keeping your promise of my study too ever since then. So I really do trust you, Lavi."

He was right, Lavi didn't plan on ever going in there on his own again and risk pissing off his host, but he couldn't help but wonder: "How are you so sure?"

Allen's cheeks reddened and he shuffled his feet in embarassment. "I've got spells on strategic places around the house. They tell me when and who passes it. It's a bit like a spider's web. It wil help me keep track of where people are. I have one of them in my study, since there are many things of great value in there."

That explained a lot. "That's how you always know when to get me for breakfast."

Allen quickly averted his eyes and one of his hands reached up to play with the white ends of his hair. "Yeah, I'm sorry. I don't mean to spy on you. I don't have them inside your room, just on the edge, so I can tell when you step outside. And I really can't see or hear anything with it. I just know someone passed, nothing more. But I can lift it if it makes you feel better."

Lavi thought about it for a moment, then waved his hand in a good willing gesture. "Naah, it's okay. As the lord of the mansion you need to know what happens around the house. And I would miss it if my cute host doesn't come and get me once in a while for breakfast anymore."

Allen laughed. "Deal, I'll keep getting you for breakfast, if you let me keep the spells around the mansion."

Lavi grinned. "Deal."

However, the next day would be a lot less of a laughing matter, because, yet unknown, bad news was on their way.


	14. Chapter 14

**Since the wait was so long last time, I decided to upload this one quickly. I feel like I didn't get everything out of this chapter I could have, but I just don't know how exactly I could make it better, so I just hope you'll all enjoy it.**

* * *

Lavi dreamed of the dark night outside, of grasslands with black, hunched shapes, that he soon realized were graves. Silent, in between them as a guard of the dead, stood a building. For a moment Lavi just stood there, looking around while he wondered what he was doing in a place like this. Clouds covering the moon didn't leave him much light to see in, but his vision still seemed strangely large. The scent on the wind told him it would probably rain soon.

Nothing moved.

His dream shifted. Suddenly he stepped inside the building he had just been looking at. Only one candle had been lit, outlining the dark shape of a coffin in the center of the hall. He turned his head, but he really seemed to be the only one here, until he thought he saw the darkness shift in the corner.

The silhouette of a man released himself off the shadows and made his way to the coffin. His features were impossible to make out in the meager light of the candle, but one thing was so clear that Lavi gasped in surprise: two golden eyes gleamed in the direction of the coffin.

 _Who are you?_ he tried to ask the question, but no sound left his lips. He let his hand slide over his throat as he tried again. He could feel his vocal cords vibrating, there was just no sound coming off them.

Only then he realized something else was missing. With a hand he swiped over his eye, then the other.

Both of them gave the sensation of the skin of eyelids.

He didn't have his eyepatch on and he was seeing with both eyes. So that was why the size of his vision had doubled.

The person in front of him hadn't been paying him any intention. Instead he had reached into the coffin by now. Deep red light seeped over the walls of the eternal bed like blood. Slow and thick, taking all the warmth still left in the night air and feeding on it.

After all his reading he recognized the signs with a shock: black magic. So it was Neah after all?

The shape rose, then something else dark rose with him.

Lavi frowned. It couldn't be the corps, right? He took a step forward to investigate. After all, the other person didn't seem aware of him at all.

But then a sharp pain shot through his right eye-socket. He grabbed at it in reflex, then noticed the red ray of light that illuminated the room for a moment, seemingly coming from in between his fingers.

The shape in front of the coffin turned around with a jolt, two golden eyes piercing straight inside of him.

A moment later Lavi found himself in his bed, panting and a hand pushing against his eyepatch.

The pain hadn't subsided. He sat up, rubbing the fabric which covered the hurting spot, but it did nothing.

After a few minutes he got up and lighted a candle. He made his way to the mirror, but before he pulled at the strings behind his head he took a good look around, paying special attention to any flickering of golden in the dark.

His eyepatch fell down in front of his face, revealing a deep red stone where an eyeball was supposed to be. However, this time there was no doubling of vision, nor rays of light coming from it, just a round, smoothly shaped crystal that seemed to fit into his eyesocket like it had been made for it.

Slowly the pain was starting to fade.

This didn't usually happen. He rubbed it once again, then when he couldn't see anything strange he quickly covered it with his eyepatch which he attached tightly to his head.

He'd experienced strange things with the stone only a few times before, but he'd never really understood where it had come from. He knew it was a special object. His grandfather had hammered it into him for years that whatever happened, he couldn't let anyone see it. But the old man had never told him what exactly it was, or what it was meant for.

Every time he'd asked he'd been told to keep on studying if he really wanted to know.

Maybe the old man didn't know it either.

He sighed and went back to bed, shivering as he crept under the blankets that had cooled down quickly without his presence.

He should look for information on it in the library sometime. It could as well be a magical item. Otherwise he could always try to ask Allen or Neah. He didn't necessarily need to tell them he had it here right now.

Darkness of sleep was pulling him down again. Just a moment before he fell asleep, a soft ticking sound filled the room as water hit the roof. He'd been right, he thought sleepily, it was going to rain.

* * *

The snow had started to melt and turned into heavy rain torturing the mansion's windows and walls like a neverending flood. Supplies were expected today and secretly Lavi wondered if anyone would ever go out for them in this weather at all.

However, exactly on time, the bell rang and everyone hurried to the front door to help release Kanda from his job so he could go home as well.

It didn't go as planned. Instead of delivering the boxes, the first thing Kanda offered was a letter. It had Miranda's name on it. The maid opened it as the rest started dragging everything inside, but halfway through everyone dropped their load as soon as she started crying.

"What's wrong?" Lenalee hurried to her side and laid a hand on the woman's shoulder.

Miranda's words were impossible to understand through her tears.

"What does it say?" Allen asked helpfully, prompting Miranda into offering the now wet piece of paper to her colleague.

Lenalee's eyes widened, then her expression turned sad. "Oh, Miranda, I'm so sorry." She turned around and hugged her friend, letting her cry on her shoulder. Then she turned her head to inform the rest of the waiting group. "It's Marie," she stated softly, "he got overrun by a carriage. He didn't survive."

"I… I'm so sorry," Allen answered softly, dropping his gaze to the ground.

Lavi followed the lead of showing sympathy.

Of course it all did nothing to brighten Miranda's mood, so Allen told Lenalee to get them to her room and relieved both of them of their duties for the day.

The rest of the packing went on in a shocked silence.

"Thank you, Kanda, you can go now."

The man grimaced, but for once there wasn't a nasty remark added to it. Instead he rose to his horse and galloped away, soon getting swallowed by the just as depressing weather.

Allen closed the door, then sighed and leaned against it. "I can't believe this happens just after we found out about it." The boy's eyes were filled with dark clouds. "I really wished for them to be happy."

"Things like that happen," Lavi walked up to him and put a hand on the lord's shoulder, "it doesn't help to keep on worrying about it. You can only support Miranda in her recovery as much as you can."

"Nobody really recovers from things like this." Allen turned away and walked over to the supplies, closing the argument. "Let's see what we have here. We'll have to sort out what got too wet by the rain. Some things might still be able to dry up properly."

With a depressed sigh, Lavi joined to help him.

* * *

Lavi didn't see the maids the rest of the day, neither his host who had pulled himself back in his study and seemed to need some space. So he spent most of his day in the library, then got to eat his dinner on his own. Allen had left a message with Jerry that he had to excuse himself.

After the meal he was planning on returning to the library as soon as he could, but when he passed through the hall he heard soft sobbing.

He stopped, now also picking up Lenalee's voice.

"Miranda, you must be confused. I'm sure you're just upset. You can hear strange things then sometimes."

Sobbing turned into crying now. "No, it really was him. I'm very sure. He's out there."

Lavi decided this wasn't the moment to eavesdrop, so he stepped out and approached the women. "Is something wrong?"

Lenalee looked up with a worried frown. "Lavi, I'm so glad to see you. You have to get Allen. Miranda thinks she heard Marie behind the front door. She says he came to get her. I'm worried."

So that was what this was about. This was the way ghost stories were born. People got so upset that they started hearing and seeing things that weren't there. But he couldn't possibly ignore Lenalee's request.

"I'll be back," he promised before walking off.

It was getting darker. The corridors were starting to look deep grey under the falling dusk. Especially with these rainclouds night set in very early.

He halted at Allen's door and knocked, silently wondering if he really should disturb his host right now, but the boy's voice didn't show any annoyance as he called him in. He stepped inside and found Allen with his arms on his desk and his head so close to it that he could tell it had been lying on there as well. His pale face was lined with a depressed mood, but he still tried to smile as always, though the happy expression broke like ice under the summersun.

"I'm sorry for interrupting," Lavi tried carefully, "But Lenalee asked me to get you. Apparently Miranda thinks she heard Marie at the front door to come pick her up."

For a moment Allen seemed to freeze, then he jumped up so fast that Lavi staggered backwards on reflex.

"I'm coming," he stated as he already passed the redhead in his hurry to get to his maids.

Lavi almost had to run to keep up with him. "Hey, Allen, it's okay. You know it probably is nothing, right? She's just mourning."

The boy's jaw tensed. "Just want to make sure."

The moment they reached the hallway they could hear Miranda's voice. She seemed to be talking to someone on the other side of the door indeed. When she turned and saw her landlord, relief jumped into her eyes and she jerked at the door.

"No, Miranda, wait!" Lenalee cried out, but the woman didn't listen.

The big, dark figure standing on the other side of the door took one step forward, crossing the threshold of the mansion. Right at that moment Lavi realized something had to be wrong.

Allen yelled angrily at the exact same time the supposedly-Marie reached out and grabbed the maid's throat with force. The magician was gone from his spot before Lavi fully realized it, racing towards them with light flickering in his hand. With a furious scream he hit the guy against the head with the burst of magic building up in his palm, forcing the man and woman against the ground. The opponent stayed there motionlessly, Miranda cramped before she started crying.

Finally awakening from his frozen state Lavi ran to check up on the woman as Allen bowed himself over the man in the hallway. In the dark of dusk he could just make out a sturdy, dark male with grey, clouded eyes. Since he was blind, Lavi could only identify him as Marie.

But then where did the death letter come from?

"Allen Walker," the man groaned under heavy breathing, "Mana sent me."

The landlord froze and stared at Marie in horror.

"With all the playing with your innocent new friend he just wanted to be sure you wouldn't forget him." A shade of white in the man's face told Lavi he'd started smiling. "and don't forget with all this fuss… The new moon will rise tonight."

* * *

 **I'm really sorry for doing this to Miranda and Marie. I think they are a really cute couple and I wish them all the best in canon, but I can't let feelings like that hold me back from writing what I think is right for the story. I really feel sorry for them though.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm starting to get the idea that something's wrong with the notifications of this story. I used to get one when I posted a new chapter, but I didn't get it the last two and someone else said they weren't getting it as well. Sadly, I have no idea how to fix it, so I really hope it will fix itself somehow.**

 **edit: seems like it just got fixed, because I did get one for this chapter :)**

* * *

"Allen Walker," the man groaned under heavy breathing, "Mana sent me."

The landlord froze and stared at Marie in horror.

"With all the playing with your innocent new friend he just wanted to be sure you wouldn't forget him." A shade of white in the man's face told Lavi he'd started smiling. "and don't forget with all this fuss… The new moon will rise tonight."

The man took a deep ragged breath, then released it as the body went limp. He didn't breath in again.

They all stared at the corps in shock, then Allen groaned and reached up to his head.

"He's right, quick." It was Lenalee who broke the spell of shock that had been cast on them. "I'll take Miranda. I don't think she's too hurt." She immediately grabbed an arm and started urging the woman to stand up. "Lavi, you have to hurry back to your room. Night can fall any time now."

"But Allen." Lavi shot a glance at the boy who had fallen on his knees and panted, pushing his forehead against the floor.

"There's no time. He'll be fine. Go now."

"But…"

He got interrupted when Allen groaned in pain again. His pale body trembled and seemed to tense as if waves of pain were torturing it. For a moment Lavi felt the urge to go over and check on him, but a hand grabbed his arm and when he turned his head in reaction he met two golden eyes. For a moment he froze, feeling memories of his dreams flood his mind. Then he realized it was Neah who jolted at his arm.

"Go now, or you'll die."

But he didn't get an actual choice, because the ghost already pulled him with him through the hallway into the corridor. A door fell shut behind them just as a scream welled up from where they had come from.

"Will Allen really be okay?"

Neah let go of him but made clear with a hand gesture that he wouldn't accept anything else but movement from him.

"He'll be fine. I'll go check up on him and close the front door before it starts to freeze in here. You keep going until you're in your room. You know the rules. Don't break them, or die a gruesome death."

The ghost disappeared before Lavi could protest. However, the last warning had done the trick, because suddenly he found his feet bringing him in the direction of his room, despite the screams coming from behind him.

A red flash on the ground almost made him jump back in shock, but then he realized it was a cat.

"Come on, this way. There's not much time."

Lavi nodded and followed the tom through the corridors until they finally ended up at his room. The screams had died down and Lavi was starting to feel colder and colder by the second.

He rushed inside, let Cross follow him in and then shut and locked the door. He pulled the key out in reflex, then scrambled in an attempt to get it back in the hole, much to the annoyance of the red cat. But in the end he got it in and he stumbled back until he fell on his bed.

He'd managed. This meant he wouldn't die the gruesome death Neah had spoken about, right?

The tom had made himself comfortable on a chair and was dozing with his eyes half closed, so he figured that meant yes.

"You're an idiot."

He jumped at the voice, then spun around to meet Neah.

"How often does someone need to tell you 'hurry' to actually make you run for your life?"

Lavi figured there was no good answer to that so he decided to throw his own question at Neah instead. But it died on his lips when he couldn't choose which one to ask. What was all of that? Was that Marie? Why was he trying to kill Miranda? And what did it mean Mana sent him? He thought Mana had died long ago.

"I guess you've got many questions. A lot happened today." The ghost made a long floaty jump, ending on the other side of the bed where he made himself comfortable. "I can't tell you most of it though. That's up to my nephew."

Lavi frowned in disappointment. "Then what _can_ you tell me?"

"I can teach you black magic." The golden eyes lightened for a moment, piercing through Lavi's the same way the ones in his dream had done.

He tried to swallow the bad feelings it gave him. "Why would I want to? Isn't most of it bad?"

Neah shrugged his shoulders as he leaned over to grab one of the candles off the nightstand, starting to underline his words with lighting a flame and changing its shape and color lazily. "Not all of it is bad. It depends on what you do with it. Minus against minus is plus. So if you do evil against evil it's good."

"Or plus against plus is still plus."

Neah looked up from his little magic game and pulled up an eyebrow. "Usually evil is considered a negative thing."

"Minus is being associated with negative because of what humans made of it," Lavi couldn't help arguing, "It could just as well have been plus. It's just a name."

Now the ghost pressed his lips together in irritation. He opened his mouth to say something, but got interrupted at a scraping sound at the door. The hissing creature, that had scared Lavi so much last new moon, just earned an annoyed glance from the ghost, then got ignored completely. The nonchalance made Lavi suddenly wonder how dangerous the thing really was.

"Anyway," Neah continued, unable to keep irritation out of his voice, "what I'm trying to say is that it's about what you do with it. It's called black magic because people are afraid of the power and what others will use it for. Trespassing someone's mind is considered evil, but is it still that if you use it to tell a murderer not to kill his victim?"

Lavi kneaded his blanket, trying to hide the uneasiness he felt at the thing outside the room, shuffling, scratching at the wood, as if the noises inside were making it curious. "I wouldn't want the power to force someone to act out my will."

"But I could teach you how to talk to them in their minds, like you're their conscious." The man leaned forward and dropped the volume to a conspirative whisper. "You could make them reconsider. Be that tiny voice at the back of one's head that tells you to either do or not do something."

The whole suggestion made Lavi feel weak in his stomach. If Neah really could do that, then what would withhold him to do so with his guest? And he wasn't even the only magician in here. However, he was determined to not show any of his fear. But if black magic could be useful for anything… "Could I use magic on that thing behind this door?"

Neah frowned for a moment like he hadn't expected that question. "No, that creature was made with black magic to begin with. You can't get into its head, because it doesn't technically _live_." Something told Lavi there might be a second meaning behind that information.

"But," the ghost continued as he put away the candle, now burning with a large purple flame that illuminated the room in strange light. "Black magic is the only thing that can defend you if that thing ever finds you. For you and my nephew it would be much better if you had something to protect yourself."

The fact that he was starting to reconsider learning magic made him suspicious. Immediately Lavi couldn't shake off the idea that Neah could possibly be playing with his mind right now. Why would the man even be so interested in teaching him magic in the first place?

So he shook his head resolutely. "I don't want to learn black magic."

Neah smiled, revealing two rows of shiny teeth that contrasted strongly against his ash gray skin. "Just think about it." The ghost let himself glide through the bed, disappearing slowly. "I'll get your answer later, when you're really ready for it."

The purple flame flickered, then turned into just normal fire. Lavi sighed and let himself sink deep into the bed, listening to the silence in the mansion. The thing at his door seemed gone now. But something told him he would meet it again next new moon.


	16. Chapter 16

**I know it's probably mostly my own fault that I lost some readers because it took so long to update, but I still want to ask you to leave a review if you read this. It's really motivating to know people enjoy my writing. So if you like this fic and want more updates, it would really help if you at least let me know you read this, even if you send a really short review.**

 **In this chapter you'll finally find one of the few things Allen won't eat**

 ** _A LITTLE WARNING_ : It's probably best to not read this one if you've got a real weak stomach when it comes down to eating gross things. Though I didn't describe it in much detail and this is mostly a lighthearted chapter, but I just don't want anybody to get upset because I didn't put a warning anywhere (and I'm really bad with triggers (so if I ever forget to mention one, you're always allowed to tell me. just try to be nice about it. I'm really trying)).  
I figured the boys could use a little break after all the dark and serious stuff last two chapters and the heavy conversation planned for next one. **

**Enjoy reading this chapter!**

* * *

He could have expected Allen would be sick the next morning, but it still hit Lavi in the face that he couldn't talk to his host at all after all that happened the night before.

He ate his breakfast in silence, then went to Lenalee to see if there was anything he could help with. Miranda was still too heartbroken to run a shift, breaking even more things than usual, so she was given some free time to let all of it sink in. Though Lavi wondered if it really was a good idea to leave the maid all alone with hands full of free time. If there was a way to get buried by depression that was certainly it. But Lenalee promised him she would check on Miranda and keep her company as much as possible.

And that's how Lavi ended up helping with taking care of the sick landlord.

Luckily, reading every book he could take his hands on had given him a lot of useful knowledge. First of all he soon heard from Lenalee that Allen was cold, even if the hearth was burning merrily. So he asked for a cotton pillowcase, demanded a mountain of cherry pits from Jerry and filled the thing up. To give Miranda something to do after all, he asked her to sew it shut, which she seemed to love doing.

"So, what exactly are you going to do with it?" Lenalee asked with a slight hint of disbelief in her voice.

"Just watch and see."

He hung the thing over the fire in one of the hearths and in the meanwhile spoke with Jerry about types of soup that were best for sick people. Soon enough a good meal was ready and Lavi pulled his creation from its warm spot, wrapping it in another cloth to avoid burning his hands.

"This will keep him warm," he explained to Lenalee as they made their way to Allen's room. "The cherry pits hold the warmth for ages, so it's a perfect little heater. He can put it under his blanket to warm his feet for example."

Lenalee laughed excitedly. "That's great, Lavi. That's exactly what he needed."

Again, Lavi was reminded of how much everyone here seemed to love Allen.

This maybe wasn't the time to ask any questions, but he couldn't stand the idea of not seeing the boy at all after last night, so he didn't leave when they arrived. Instead he followed Lenalee into the room, visibly surprising Allen.

The boy saw deadly pale under the blankets. The bags under his eyes were almost darker than the pupils above them. As he smiled at the surprise visit, Lavi could see it falter under exhaustion.

"Hey, buddy," he greeted him, coming over to the bed and sitting down on the end as Lenalee made her way to the front to offer the bowl of soup. "We've come to patch you up a bit."

"Thanks, Lavi." The voice was as weak and shivery as its owner.

"Lavi helped Jerry with the recipe of the soup," Lenalee stated as she helped the boy sit up against a pillow. "He's been a big help to us."

"You're kidding right?"

Lavi laughed. "No way. Here, take this, it should help keep you warm."

He tossed his package to Allen, who caught it on his lap and immediately let his hands travel over the warm fabric. He seemed genuinely shocked. "Thanks, Lavi, that's really kind of you. But you're a guest! I can't let you do any more than this."

"Forget it. I can't just sit by when my cute host is sick! I'm doing it all out of my own desire."

For a moment Allen stared at him in disbelief, then a gentle and grateful expression settled on his face. "Thank you, I really appreciate the effort."

With a sigh of relief the boy put his new little heater behind his back, then accepted the soup. As he lifted the spoon to his lips, Lavi couldn't help but notice the effort it seemed to cost the boy.

He had to be really sick.

"It's really good!" Allen smiled as he dipped his spoon back in the bowl and blew hastily to cool down another portion of soup. "I always like Jerry's cooking, but it seems you helped him to outdo himself this time." He swallowed another mouthful, dipped his spoon back, then grimaced.

For a moment Lavi feared there had to be some real bad after taste, but he realized something else was wrong when Allen stirred the soup and started looking even more grossed out.

"What's wrong? I didn't drop a hair in it, did I?" Lavi craned his neck, but didn't see anything strange in the liquid. A red hair of his would definitely stand out.

"Let me guess, Neah helped with the recipe?" Allen dropped the spoon like all of his appetite had just left him. "You could have at least warned me."

For a moment Lavi could only stare at the boy in astonishment, not understanding what he was talking about at all, but then a ghost stuck his head through the wall above Allen's head and grinned.

"As a matter of fact I did, but I'll comfort you with the fact that they didn't know."

Allen's head dipped back faster than Lavi thought possible in his weakened state. Neither did he expect the boy could cry out so loudly right now.

"I won't eat them!"

Neah pouted. "But I'm just trying to help you."

"Not eating them." Allen crossed his arms like a protesting child.

"You need them!" Neah whined. He floated over next to Allen and lifted the spoon. "Say 'aaahh'"

Only now Lavi noticed the black slimy shape on the spoon, wriggling wildly. Suddenly he was starting to share Allen's feelings of disgust.

"Get it away from me!"

Allen hit the spoon, sending its contents flying over the bed. The black wriggly thing soon decided the covers were a much better spot to creep around on than the slippery metal spoon.

Quickly, Lavi pulled away his hand and scooted as far away from it was possible.

"Allen, you're a black magician, at least act like one!" Neah stuck his hand in the soup and fished another slimy creature out of it. "You've lost way too much magical energy. Now be a good boy and eat your leeches."

The boy pressed his lips together tightly and turned away his face.

"You can't keep denying me!"

Neah looked more like he was having fun as he pushed the bug into Allen's face, making the boy yell in disgust and crawl over the covers in search of a hiding spot.

At first he'd been grossed out, but the scene was just so utterly ridiculous that Lavi couldn't help but burst out laughing as Allen tried fighting off the importunate ghost.

His host looked indignant at his lack of help, but soon Lenalee was chuckling behind her hand too.

"Neah, put that thing in my mouth and you're…"

They never got to hear what the ghost was going to be because Allen had to spit out the thing he'd been trying to run from, looking like someone… who'd just had a leech in his mouth… honestly, Lavi didn't think there was any kind of better comparison than that.

"Neah!"

The ghost laughed, then shot through the ground, out of reach of his furious nephew.

"AARGH!" The boy grabbed the wriggly thing he'd just spit out and threw it back into the tipped over and now empty, bowl. "I can't believe he did that. He knows I hate leeches."

"Honestly, I can understand why he would," Lavi dared to mutter, earning such a furious death glare he might have died on the spot if the boy had actually eaten the leeches and absorbed their magical energy.

"I'll get all of this cleaned up," Lenalee interrupted that awkward little moment. "Lavi, why don't you stay here and keep an eye on Allen as I get him some new blankets?"

He nodded and set back down as Allen gathered the four leeches back into the bowl. Lenalee seemed to bite down a last little smile, then left the room.

"Ugh, I'm exhausted." Allen crawled back under the blanket and hugged the heater Lavi had made him.

He did look even worse than before. For a moment Lavi had thought he maybe wasn't in that bad shape after all, but now it was clear the outburst had been fueled by borrowed energy. All of its remnants were soon seeping away.

"You know," Lavi tried carefully, "I do think Neah was making a point. Maybe you could use some extra energy."

Allen looked up at him with dull eyes. "I hate leeches."

"I hate getting up early. The old man's always forcing me to do that too." That was something entirely different, but he had to think of something.

However, Allen seemed to buy it. He sighed and shifted his eyes to the bowl. "Fine. One then. But not any more than one!"

One already seemed too many to Lavi, but he offered the bowl anyway, knowing that Neah wouldn't give them to his nephew if they were harmfull. Or at least so he hoped.

The boy grimaced, closed his eyes and… yes… he swallowed. Getting rid of the slimy thing in one second.

Lavi didn't want to admit it, but he felt nauseous from just watching.

"See, that wasn't so bad, but I think it's very brave of you to have done it even though you hate it."

The tired glare he got told him Allen didn't really appreciate the child talk, so Lavi dropped it.

"Why don't you go back to sleep? Then I'll get these things to… wherever they are supposed to go."

Allen yawned and crept deeper into the blankets. "Yeah, I probably should." He stared at the bowl for a few seconds longer. "You know what, you can leave one of them here. The rest you can throw outside, they probably won't live long after their swim in the soup."

Frowning at the idea of his host eating even one more of those disgusting things, he tilted the bowl and let one of the bugs slip on the blanket that needed to be washed anyway. The boy worked it away as quick as the first one, grimacing all through the process.

Just before Lavi could leave, Lenalee came in with her hands full of blankets. She smiled at Lavi, then eyed the bowl in his hands and the grimacing Allen.

"You made him eat them, good!" She dropped her load and started pulling off the dirty blanket so she could replace it. "That should help him heal. He usually isn't that wise."

Allen grumbled grumpily before pulling in the clean blanket thrown on the bed and covering his face with it.

"Well, I see you're all set for now then." Lavi walked to the door and turned around to check on his host one more time, but only a patch of white hair was visible. "Make sure to get some rest. I'll see you around dinner."

A muffled agreement was his answer.

"What did you say?" he teased.

Allen threw off his blanket, facing him directly. "No leeches this time."

Lavi grinned. "I'll check all of your food to make sure Neah doesn't leave any."

"Alright then."

Apparently reassured Allen sunk back in bed and Lavi and Lenalee shut the door softly behind them.


	17. Chapter 17

**I got more reviews this time than for the previous chapters and that made me really happy. As a thanks I decided to upload the next chapter a little faster :) Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

It took Allen another day to get on his feet again. He was still looking rather pale, but the deep exhaustion had left his eyes. If Lavi had to believe Neah then Allen's quick recovery was all because of the leeches, but he had a feeling the ghost was just saying that to prove his point. He hadn't mentioned their conversation about learning black magic again, and for now, Lavi still wasn't sure what he needed to say if he would either.

Allen was quieter than ever during breakfast. Lavi blamed the state of his health, but at the same time it made him wonder if his host would be ready yet to answer some questions. Allen couldn't possibly expect from him that he wouldn't want to know what happened that night.

They had soon given up on the polite table setting. Speaking from one head of the table to the next felt like shouting. So at some point Lavi had taken place at the side of the table, next to Allen, which had immediately taken away the awkward edge of the conversation.

But now he ate in silence, enjoying the rich flavors in Jerry's cooking until Allen lowered his knife and fork and stared into the distance.

For a moment Lavi just observed him, wondering if he should ask if his host was alright, but then Allen finally spoke up. His voice was so soft that it was hard to catch all the words.

"I'm sure you have a lot of questions."

Lavi sighed. "You bet."

The boy finally turned his face towards him and smiled tiredly. "I guess it's about time I explain a little more to you. But do you mind if I do it after our meal?"

"Yeah, sure."

Allen seemed reassured at those words and picked up eating again, devouring almost double as much as he already had that day.

* * *

That's how he ended up following his host through the mansion after breakfast. At first he thought they were going to find a better place to talk, but soon enough it became clear that Allen was simply roaming the corridors at random, like he couldn't decide where he wanted to go.

"Al, are you okay?"

The boy turned around, looking almost surprised at the question. "Y… Yeah, sure."

He looked around like he was just realizing he was standing in a corridor, then frowned. "Where are we again?"

Seriously? "Allen, you're not lost in your own house, are you?"

Immediately a deep red blush rose to his host's cheeks. "O… Of course not. I just didn't really pay attention where I was going and I usually don't really come in this wing of the mansion."

So basically he _was_ lost. "How come?"

Allen shrugged his shoulders. "With a mansion as big as this one you don't use all the space when you're on your own. The rooms all look the same anyway, so usually I just stay around the middle part. I don't even know why Neah needed such a big place with just a handful of staff."

"So, why would you go here right now?"

If possible the usually pale cheeks colored even darker. "I don't know. I wasn't really watching where I was going." He sighed. "Sorry, I'm really out of it."

Seeing the defeated expression on his cute host's face made Lavi feel sorry for him. He laid a hand on Allen's shoulder. "It's okay. It happens to everyone. Shall we go back now then?"

He earned a grateful expression that soon turned to slight desperation again.

"But how? As I said, I'm not all that familiar with this part… and I'm not going to ask Neah. He'll just laugh his ass off and leave us here."

Yeah, Lavi could see that happening. He agreed on the no-Neah part. "We could retrace our steps. I remember all the turns we took. It might take a bit longer than needed, but it's the least risky."

Silver eyes widened. "You remember all that?"

Lavi grinned. "Definitely. You can trust on Lavi Bookman to remember all useless trivial things for you. Once in a while it can be really useful to have a good memory."

Allen smiled in excitement. "Alright!" He turned around and stuck out his hand. "Lead the way, master Bookman."

* * *

It took a while, but after many turns they arrived back at the main hall, where Allen sighed tiredly and sunk down on top of the staircase facing the front door.

"I'm beat. I haven't walked around this much ever since Neah made me look for a moondripsnake during my apprenticeship."

Lavi chuckled as he sat down next to him. "Sounds like someone should exercise more often."

"Don't want to hear that from a bookworm."

They laughed softly.

"So, are you ready to hear about my stupid past?" Suddenly the happy cinders in the silver eyes died, making space for nostalgia and pain.

"If you're ready to tell me."

Allen sighed and dropped his face on his knees. "Yeah, I guess I need to tell someone sometime… It's not like concealing it will make it disappear."

"Yeah, that's the hard thing about pasts," Lavi agreed.

"It all started right here." Allen lifted his head and stared at the front door with eyes clouded with memories. "In this house Neah taught me black magic and in this house I made the biggest mistake in my entire life…" There was a little silence as the boy seemed to overthink his words, then he started at the beginning: "When I was still just a child, Mana adopted me, but you already know that."

Lavi nodded.

"I have many good memories of him. He took real good care of me. Together with my brother and him I was really happy. I loved him and I couldn't picture a life without him.  
Mana and Neah, however, had kind of a tense relationship. Neah had lived here in the outskirts for years and didn't dare to come close except for special occasions.  
One of those occasions we got into a conversation about magic. He found out how interested I was and when he taught me a little trick for fun he discovered I had great talent for it, something which is really rare these days. So he spoke with Mana and after long discussions and many arrangements I was finally allowed to spend a few weeks at the mansion.  
Learning magic from Neah grew on me, so those few weeks turned into more, until I spent half of my time here, instead of home. I simply couldn't choose between here and living with Mana."

Allen took a deep shaky breath, but his voice was still steady when he continued.

"Then Neah died. Cross took over as a teacher, but it wasn't the same. It felt like the most important part was missing. As if that wasn't enough already, a few weeks later Mana followed his brother."

Allen was clenching his hands so tightly around each other that Lavi could see his knuckles turn white. But he still didn't stop talking.

"With Mana lost I felt like I had lost home. The two places I used to live at, both seemed empty and meaningless without my father and uncle. I continued to learn magic here, but I felt like part of me had been taken away. I was so desperate, that when I found that spell I couldn't stop myself."

He fell silent and hid his face behind his hands. For a moment nobody spoke but Lavi was starting to get an idea where Allen's story was going.

"I wanted to bring him back," the boy whispered. "I just wanted that good life back. But what I brought into this world wasn't him." He lowered his hands, but wouldn't meet Lavi's eyes. "What I summoned was a demon, simply feeding on his soul to stay in this world. As soon as the creature saw me, it cursed me. It cut my left eye and imprisoned me in this house with the scar that remained. Then it left and I never came to see it again.  
However, soon enough I got to hear the stories. That creature, calling itself Mana nevertheless, was doing deep dark things. Apparently he has his own black magic, because he started bringing back the dead. He raised corpses by putting lower demons into them, creating monsters that looked like humans, but carried out his will and killed other humans to get stronger. It's using Mana's appearance and Mana's soul to spread tragedy and in the meanwhile I'm stuck here. I can't do anything to stop it."

"Then Marie was…?"

"Yes, he was one of the corpses Mana raised. The letter Kanda brought didn't lie. Marie did die that day. The one at the door trying to kill Miranda was nothing more than his shell possessed by a demon."

"I see." Lavi stared at the front door, letting the information sink in. "I'm sorry you had to go through all that."

"It's all my own stupid fault."

He couldn't stand that dull, pained look in the silver eyes anymore. In an impulse he laid his arm over the boy's shoulders and pulled him a bit closer. "Everyone makes mistakes sometimes. It doesn't help to beat yourself up for them. It's much more useful to look for a way to fix and prevent them. "

Finally Allen would meet his eyes. "You don't understand, Lavi. That's what I've been doing the past thirty years. I've been searching for a solution for ages, but there just doesn't seem to be one anywhere." His face contorted in pain. "I think I did something I can't fix ever again. Mana knows that. That's why he cursed me to stay here and never age. He knows I'll just be stuck here forever, looking for a solution that doesn't exist and drowning in the guilt of what I've done."

"You mean that creature did that," Lavi corrected him.

"Yeah, whatever." Allen's reply was dull, like he didn't actually believe it and suddenly Lavi was starting to realize that the boy was actually thinking Mana might have taken part in the curse as well, even if he was possessed.

"Allen, if Mana loved you-"

"He won't anymore now." Allen stood up, shaking off Lavi's hand, and descended the stairs. "You know the story now. So if you'd excuse me, I need some time for myself."

Without waiting for a reply, his host vanished behind a door, leaving Lavi on the stairs with a uncomfortable feeling.

He'd never really felt much at others' stories at all. Usually they were just information for him. He'd feel for them for a moment and then move on with his life because it had nothing to do with him. But for some reason seeing Allen in so much pain hurt. He wished he could do something about it, but at the same time he knew that after all this, the answer wouldn't be that easy.


End file.
